French Maid
by Sweetencore
Summary: Anos de trabalho no serviço secreto francês não prepararam Duo para a única missão que ele não poderia completar, nem para o vestido que ele teria que usar. Afinal, como prender a única pessoa que descobriu quem você realmente era. Fic abandonada
1. Chapter 1

French Maid Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

- Vocês estão de sacanagem comigo! – o americano disse, batendo com o pulso na mesa, revoltado. Tudo bem que era o trabalho dele, mas aquilo já era se humilhar.

- Foi ordem do Treize, você não pode recusar.

- Ótimo! Você também, Quatre! Fala sério! Eu não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum. Mandem o WuFei para lá! Ele é melhor!

- Tem que ser alguém andrógino, Duo! E por isso o WuFei está fora. Sabe que com aquela cara dele ele não se passa pelos dois sexos nem morto.

- Então vai você. Você parece um anjinho! – o americano protestou, sentindo a raiva invadi-lo ainda mais. Mais uma vez, seu trabalho de agente secreto o havia colocado em mais uma roubada. Quando ele tinha ido para a França, transferido da América, ele não tinha pensado que iria trabalhar desse jeito. Até que o trabalho era como ele pensava, mas ninguém havia dito para ele que ele teria que fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- É exatamente por isso que eu não posso ir! Treize achou melhor eu ficar. Eu não teria como reagir se alguém quisesse dar em cima de mim. – Aquele loiro era ótimo! Até parece que aquilo era verdade. Provavelmente Trowa, seu namorado, tinha pedido para Treize para que Quatre não fosse. E WuFei bem que se passaria por uma mulher, mas ele namorava o chefe da sessão e isso o imunizava de todos os trabalhos ruins. E tinha sobrado para o pobre Duo fazer aquele trabalho. Ele! Que não namorava ninguém influente dentro da polícia. Para falar a verdade, ele não namorava ninguém. E essa realidade foi meio difícil para o americano engolir. Fazia anos que ele estivera com uma pessoa, e o relacionamento não havia sido muito sério. Não que ele não atraísse olhares, mas é que ele não tinha encontrado ninguém que o agradasse. E era por isso que a sua virgindade ainda era mantida. Inconformado, sem escolha, e com medo de perder o emprego, o americano sentenciou:

- Ok, ok! Eu vou. Me explica esse negócio direito para que eu possa ir reclamar dele para o Treize.

- Você não tem jeito, Duo. – Quatre falou, repreendendo Duo, mas tinha um sorriso bondoso no rosto. Depois de alguns instantes, ele começou a explicar, totalmente sério. – Recentemente, Miliardo Peacecraft foi assassinado durante uma viagem de negócios que ele havia feito para Orléans. Como você deve saber, Miliardo Peacecraft era uma pessoa muito importante para a indústria tecnológica tanto quanto era para o mercado negro. Ele comprava ilegalmente tecnologia de outras empresas e as vendia para estrangeiros por um preço mais caro, embora nada foi provado juridicamente.

- Todos sabemos que ele era um imbecil e foi bom ele ter morrido. Mas onde você quer chegar? - Ele falou e Quatre o fitou longamente, para logo depois ir até um armário, tirando duas grossas pastas de lá de dentro e colocando a primeira na frente de Duo.

- Soubemos que a última negociação com o mercado negro que ele havia feito havia sido muito importante. Mas ele ficou devendo dinheiro pela tecnologia que ele comprou, e nós suspeitamos que quem quer que tenha o matado foi atrás dele por causa do dinheiro. – ele abriu a pasta. Na primeira página havia uma foto de Miliardo, mas ele não parou na primeira página, foi direto para a segunda, onde tinha uma foto de uma garota. – Miliardo tinha uma irmã: Relena Peacecraft. – Duo analisou bem a foto e os dados pessoais da garota, tal como data de nascimento, onde havia estudado, idade. Surpreendeu-se ao saber que aquela garota que parecia não ter mais do que 16 anos, tinha 25. Ela era mais velha do que ele!

- E o que ela tem a ver com isso?

- A família Peacecraft é uma família muito rica. Por isso estamos desconfiando que talvez alguém irá atrás de Relena pelo dinheiro.

- Então coloquem alguém atrás dela, problema resolvido.

- Miliardo morreu a um mês e meio atrás. – Quatre falou, ignorando a interrupção. – e a dois meses atrás, Relena se casou. – olhou para Duo, que tinha interrompido-o mais uma vez perguntando qual era o problema nisso. – É que o marido dela é o dono de uma grande empresa de softwares, que estava desenvolvendo uma nova tecnologia já há oito meses. – bem, estava começando a melhorar. Agora ele já sabia onde Quatre queria chegar. Eles estavam desconfiando que o marido de Relena era o mandante do assassinato de Miliardo e que ele havia se casado com Relena para se aproximar do irmão dela. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente na sua cabeça. Ele até mesmo desconfiava que era mesmo ele.

Quatre afastou ligeiramente a pasta que estava em cima da mesa, dando espaço para a outra que estava em sua mão. A pasta foi colocada no campo de visão de Duo, dando vista total da primeira página, que era completamente apenas as informações dele. Duo leu tudo, atentamente, lendo e relendo.

Heero Yuy:

28 anos Nascido em Tokyo Dono e presidente da "Yuy Softwares"  
Sem antecedentes policiais.

O resto era tudo sobre a vida do homem, onde ele havia estudado, seus pais – que já tinham morrido – seus amigos mais íntimos, suas digitais, etc.

- Não tem foto. – Duo disse, olhando curiosamente para Quatre. Todas as outras fichas tinham foto, apenas aquela não tinha.

- Por algum motivo nós não podemos ter fotos dele. Apenas o FBI.

- Muito suspeito. E sobre aquele negócio... onde eu me encaixo nisso tudo?

- Bem, nós precisamos que alguém se infiltre na casa deles para investigar Yuy. E Relena estava procurando empregados para trabalhar para ela.

- E deixa eu adivinhar quem é que vai trabalhar para ela! Eu? – ele falou, sarcástico.

- É... mas...

- E POR QUÊ EU TENHO QUE ME VESTIR DE MULHER! – ele gritou. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele poderia muito bem se agachar em uma moita e espiar pela janela por um binóculo. Teria o mesmo efeito. Por quê ele tinha que se vestir de mulher. E pior, como ele poderia vestir aquele típico uniforme de empregada francês preto, com todas aquelas rendas e avental? Relena provavelmente era um daquelas garotas que só conseguiria viver se fosse em um castelinho de bonecas.

- Duo... por favor, tente entender... Relena queria mulheres apenas. E nós não podíamos desperdiçar essa chance. Seria um caso perdido. – Duo parou por um instante, colocando as mãos na mesa, abaixando sua cabeça, pensando no que fazer. Estava estressado. Aquilo era ridículo. Tudo bem que ele gostava de homens, mas ele não era nenhum travesti. Abriu os olhos que tinha fechado em algum momento e encarou a ficha de Heero. o fato da ficha não ter foto o deixou muito intrigado. Queria investigar aquele homem pessoalmente.

- Eu aceito essa merda de missão. – e sem mais palavras, ele deixou a sala. E antes que saísse de seu alcance, Quatre perguntou.

- Onde você vai?

- Atrapalhar a noite de WuFei e Treize por vingança. Eles devem estar em cima da mesa de Treize agora. – e assim ele saiu do seu campo de visão.

- Esse americano é um baka, mesmo!

- Trowa! – Quatre sorriu para o namorado que tinha acabado de entrar pela porta. – Pensei que não ia te ver hoje!

- Nunca! Se eu passar mais de um dia sem te ver eu não agüento. – Quatre o puxou para um beijo longo e necessitado. Um beijo que só os apaixonados sabem dar.

- Acha que ele vai mesmo atrás de Treize e WuFei? – Quatre perguntou depois que os lábios de Trowa abandonaram os seus.

- Não sei, mas talvez ele... – antes que ele pudesse completar a sentença, dois gritos foram ouvidos pelos corredores.

- MAXWELLLLLLLL!

- E então? Tudo pronto? – Duo perguntou, entrando em sua sala, no prédio do serviço secreto francês.

- Quase. Ouve um problema! – Quatre sentenciou ao ver Duo sentando em sua cadeira, cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa.

- O que foi? Mudaram o uniforme e agora eu vou ter que ficar pelado? – ele falou, bravo. Continuava inconformado. Ele já tinha se conformado com o fato de que ele teria que se vestir que nem uma bonequinha de luxo, mas quando Quatre tinha insistido que ele se depilasse foi demais. Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha agradecido de joelhos para Treize, que com seu bom senso, tinha dito que Duo, nem a pau, precisava daquilo. E era verdade. Ele não precisava. Incrivelmente o americano havia nascido com muito pouco pêlo. Como WuFei dizia, todo o pelo do corpo do americano tinha ido para a cabeça. Isso rendera várias risadas no escritório, mas nada que irritasse Duo, afinal, era quase verdade.

- Muito engraçado, Maxwell! – WuFei reclamou, dando um tapa na nuca de Duo, na esperança vã de que ele tomasse jeito. – Yuy e Peacecraft viajaram ontem à noite.

- O QUÊ! Se eles viajaram como é que eu vou investigar?

- É por isso que dissemos que tinha um problema, seu idiota. – WuFei disse, indo em direção a Quatre, Trowa e Treize que estavam em um canto, analisando algumas pastas e arrumando as coisas que Duo iria precisar em sua missão.

- Merda! E o que nós vamos fazer agora? – ele perguntou, se levantando da cadeira e indo até eles.

- Achamos, Maxwell, que seria melhor se você fosse, agisse normalmente, e começasse logo as investigações, antes que eles chegasse. Assim você não teria interrupções. – Treize disse, indo disfarçadamente em direção a WuFei e discretamente, entrelaçando as mãos em cima da mesa.

- Que merda! Por mim tudo bem, minhas coisas já estão arrumadas mesmo. – ele disse, inconformado. Arrancou algumas pastas das mãos de seus amigos e começou a folheá-las sem interesse nenhum.

- Ótimo, então se arrume, Maxwell, você parte daqui a duas horas.

Em cima da mesa central da sala de reuniões havia inúmeros armamentos de todos os tipos. As pistolas negras, com as marcas de foices ricamente decoradas em seus cabos, pertencentes a Duo, juntamente com as bombas de fumaça, os revolves, todos com a marca de shinigami, a foice que aterrorizava todas as suas vítimas.

Uma vez, Quatre foi investigar um dos homem mais perigosos que Duo conseguiu prender. Quando chegou a sua cela, o homem que era temido por muitos, estava encolhido em um canto.

Ele havia perguntado se estava tudo bem com ele e o homem apenas se encolhera mais, começando a relatar, de jeito paranóico, o modo como ele havia visto o diabo encarnado naquele homem. O sorriso sinistro que marcava seu rosto e como seus olhos pareciam ter adquirido o tom avermelhado que ele apenas tinha visto em velhas figuras de demônios e deuses malignos.

Quando voltara para a central, perguntara a Duo se ele havia feito algo ao preso no dia da captura, mas shinigami se recusou a responder e um sorriso maligno se formou em seu rosto, assustando Quatre.

Quatre estava sentado em uma canto da sala, ajudando Duo a se trocar, escondendo as armas pelo seu corpo a medida que o americano ia decorando as informações referentes aos Peacecrafts e os Yuys.

- Quatre! Eu não acho que eu vou ter que levar um arsenal para a casa. Eu não vou matar ninguém.

- Mas Heero vai. Você sabe que é melhor prevenir do que remediar, Duo. Não sabemos o que irá acontecer lá dentro. Não pudemos instalar escutas nem nada, se você estiver em perigoso, você vai ter que se defende sozinho.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Duo disse, querendo cortar logo o loirinho. Analisou uma última vez a ficha do japonês, antes de se levantar da cadeira em que estava sentado para receber Treize.

- Coronel Treize. – ele bateu continência para o comandante que o olhou torto.

- O que está fazendo, Duo? Acha que eu irei acreditar nessa sua formalidade falsa?

- Só achei que deveria ser um pouco formal antes de ser humilhado mundialmente. – ele disse, pegando a roupa que Quatre havia separado para que ele se apresentasse na residência dos Peacecraft Yuys. Para seu desagrado, a roupa era nada mais, nada menos do que um vestido, no estilo bonequinha. Era verde claro, cm detalhes de flores nas bordas das mangas e da saia, com vários babados por baixo para dar a sensação de volume.

- O que achou? – Quatre perguntou, ao ver Duo já vestido.

- Que da próxima vez, talvez você queira pegar o vestido da boneca da minha vizinha, é menos chamativo. – ele falou, sarcástico, enquanto refazia a trança.

- Vou considerar essa idéia. – ele disse, dando a volta ao redor de Duo, analisando-o melhor. – Duo, você parece uma bonequinha de porcelana.

- Muito engraçado, Winner. Eu riria se não fosse eu nessa situação, e se não fosse você que foi salvo pelo seu namorado.

- Me desculpe, Do. É só que você está tão bonitinho.

- Eu concordo plenamente, Duo. – Treize falou, sentado na mesa, em frente a um laptop.

- ATÉ VOCÊ! Deus, agora eu sei porque vocês me escolheram. Para rir da minha cara quando eu estiver sendo ameaçado de estupro.

- Ninguém vai te estuprar, Duo. não se preocupe. – o anjinho loiro falou, apesar de estar um pouco preocupado por dentro. A maioria dos assassinos tinha históricos em estupros.

- Se eu for estuprado eu vou matar cada um de vocês com minhas próprias mãos. Só torçam para que o cara seja bonito.

- MAXWELL! – todos advertiram, em um tom sério. Não era hora de Duo ficar com essas brincadeiras. Ele sabia que era uma missão importante e que ele corria risco de vida.

- Tô indo, tô indo. – ele disse, pegando sua última arma, uma pistola negra, com a palavra "shinigami" escrito em letras vermelhas que ele chamava de Deathscythe, e a colocando no suporte que estava preso em sua coxa.

- Aqui não é lugar para strip tease, Maxwell. Que tal fazer isso na esquina?- a voz soou na sala e todos os olhares se voltaram para WuFei, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

- Que tal eu fazer isso na sua casa, Chang? – Duo jogou um beijinho para WuFei, ao termino de sua fala, o que deixou o chinês fulo da vida.

- Então vai ter que treinar mais, Maxwell.

- Claro, Chang. E talvez você possa me ajudar. – e sem mais palavras ele saiu da sala, indo buscar suas coisas na outra sala, pronto para deixar a agência, indo de encontro a sua humilhação.

CONTINUA...

"You make me wanna lala. In the kitchen, on the floor. I'll be a Freanch Maid when I meet you at the door..." Nyaa... reconhecem tal música?

Ashlee Simpson. Por um bom tempo essa música gravou em minha mente, embora eu a cantasse sem reconhecê-la, foi quando eu me toquei: "I'll be a Freanch Maid when I meet you at the door (Eu serei uma empregada francesa quando for recebê-lo na porta)". E então meu irmão me disse que isso fazia o tipo de empregada francesa. O que recebe seu patrão lindo e maravilhoso na porta com um sorriso meigo e o patrão dá uma de tarado e leva a mocinha para a cama. E nem precisa dizer que eu babei quando coloquei o Duo e o Heero nessa situação. Encore babando enquanto faíscas saíam do teclado devido a baba

Bem, não sei se o Duo vestido como uma bonequinha de porcelana agradou a vocês, mas me agradou. Blood bem sabe disso, já que ela sabe que toda vez que eu desenho um yaoi, tem sempre alguém (se não os dois) vestidos de mulher. Geralmente com vestidos medievais.

Nyaa! Essa é uma das fics que eu só vou publicar quando der. Mas prometo não demorar mais do que um mês.

Mata kondo! 


	2. Chapter 2

French Maid Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ OOC Disclaimers: . Eu tentei, uma vez, invadir o prédio da Sunrise e roubar os direitos autorais de GW, mas quando eu cheguei na frente do cofre forte, ele pedia uma senha. Eu digitei "Duo" e deu errado, eu digitei de novo e mais uma vez acusou erro. Foi aí que os policiais entraram e me levaram para a cadeia. E quando eu estava para ser deportada, o diretor da Sunrise me disse que a senha era "Heero"... . Eu não preciso dizer o quanto me remoí depois, não é? Logo, GW não é meu. E só e resta escrever fics.

:3 :3 :3

"Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente"  
M. Paglia

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 2 – Estou me apaixonando...

O som da campainha soou pelo hall de entrada da casa, fazendo os empregados mais próximos se sobressaltarem.

Arrumaram-se em um fila retilínea ao lado da porta de entrada, dando espaço o suficiente para que uma das criadas pudesse abrir a porta.

Duo estava ali a algum tempo, apenas parado na porta, tomando coragem para cumprir sua missão. Era tão difícil. Estaria tudo bem se ele não estivesse de vestido e salto.

Apertou a alça de suas malas e apertou a campainha antes que toda a sua coragem fosse embora. Não passou muito tempo antes que fosse atendido por uma das criadas da casa. Ela fez sinal para que entrasse, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito quando ele passou por ela.

Duo parou, observando a fila de empregados que se estendia a sua frente. Analisou-os melhor e viu que suas roupas não eram tão ruins, pelo menos deixavam o mínimo de pele possível aparecer. Era um simples vestido negro, que ia até ao meio das pernas, e um avental branco por cima. As mangas eram longas e cheias, dando um ar medieval à roupa. As longas meias escuras, cobrindo toda a extensão das pernas e os sapatos baixos.

Aquilo não seria tão ruim assim... ou seria?

- Você deve ser Duo. – arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa em sua própria testa. Quem tinha sido o imbecil que tinha dado o nome verdadeiro dele? Incrível. Provavelmente tinha sido Chang. Não, ele não era tão burro assim. Ou era? Ele não sabia, a única coisa que ele sabia era que alguém ia ter sua cabeça pendurada no elevador no dia seguinte.

- Ah, sim. Sou Duo Maxwell.

- Bonito nome, eu adorei. Sou Hilde, bem vindo à residente dos Peacecraft Yuy. Infelizmente, nossos senhores não estão aqui, mas logo voltarão. – ela lhe deu um sorriso e Duo soube na hora que eles iriam se dar muito bem. – Por favor, conheça seus novos colegas de trabalho. – ela apontou para as empregadas e começou a apresentá-los. – estas são Sally, Dorothy, Noin, e Catherine.

- Muito prazer. – sorriu, fazendo todos os outros sorrirem em retorno.

- Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar seu novo quarto, e aproveito para lhe mostrar a casa. – o puxou pela mão, tirando metade das malas dele das suas mãos. Eles seguiram pelo hall, até chegarem na sala principal. Hilde foi narrando todos os detalhes importantes sobre cada coisa. Como elas deveriam ficar e como deveriam ser limpadas. Foram até uma parede, onde se encontrava uma porta camuflada pelo papel de parede. – Essa é a ala onde nós trabalhamos como escravos. A cozinha e as alas de serviço: lavanderia, armário de limpeza e etc... a escada ao lado da sala principal é para os senhores e para os visitantes. Lá só tem salas de jogos, banheiros principais, bibliotecas, o escritório do Sr. Yuy. – Duo apurou os ouvidos. Qualquer informação que lhe dissesse onde poderia encontrar provas seria totalmente aproveitada. – E os quartos de hospedes e os dos Srs. Já nessa ala é que estão as coisas que fazem essa casa funcionar.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Bom, aqui estão nossos quartos, nossos banheiros, nossos locais de trabalho, como outras coisas, tipo a sala de segurança. Você tem que saber que apenas o Sr. Yuy tem acesso a ela. – Ótimo, Duo pensou. Mais uma informação importante e mais um ponto contra Yuy. – temos o porão e o sótão nesse lado. – ela apontou para um corredor, pelo qual passaram direto. – O sótão fica no último andar, é claro, mas o porão é aquela sala a esquerda. Basicamente, funciona como um depósito de coisas inúteis. – subiram dois lances de escadas, parando em um corredor não muito enfeitado. – Veja, aqui são nossos quartos. Como você pode notar, nesse corredor só há quatro quartos. O seu fica para lá. – ela apontou para o caminho que tinham acabado de seguir, mas onde havia uma bifurcação. É a última porta daquele corredor.

- Ok. Pode me ajudar com essas malas? – ele pediu educadamente e Hilde o ajudou a levar suas coisas para seu quarto, que ele descobriu ser bem grande para um simples quarto de criados. Colocou suas malas em um canto e se voltou para Hilde. – Quando eu começo a trabalhar?

- O mais cedo possível.

- Tipo hoje à tarde? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Espere só um minuto que eu vou buscar seu uniforme. – ele se sentou na cama, vendo a garota sair, voltando rapidamente com o vestido em suas mãos. – Pode se trocar aqui. – ela disse ao ver que Duo estava seguindo para o banheiro.

- Não, eu prefiro me trocar no banheiro.

- Por quê? Não há nada aí que eu não tenha. – ela disse, fazendo um gesto para que ele voltasse para perto dela.

- Quer apostar?

- O que disse?

- Nada. É sério, eu vou me trocar no banheiro.

- Ah, vamos. Eu posso ver que você tem um corpo extremamente perfeito.

- Valeu pelo elogio, mas eu não me sinto muito confortável.

- Ok, tudo bem que faltam alguns dotes em você, mas nada que realmente importe. – ela falou, fazendo um sinal para o busto de Duo.

- Eu cresci em uma família muito conservadora, e não estou acostumada a me trocar em público. – ele disse, agradecendo mentalmente o fato de ter usado o "a" em vez do "o".

- Bem, se é assim, tudo bem, pode ir. – Duo segurou seu uniforme, andando rápido até o banheiro. Ele trancou a porta, se encostando nela, soltando o ar que ele tinha prendido em algum momento.

Deixou o uniforme em cima do balcão da pia, segurando a saia do vestido que usava e procurando, entre os babados internos, o estojo onde guardava os dispositivos de espionagem.

Encontrou o estojo preto e o colocou em cima da mesa, abrindo-o.

- Hn! O que eu devo usar? – olhou para o longo acervo de coisas presas no estojo, desde escutas até mini câmeras. Lembrou-se das ordens de Treize "Coloque câmeras e escutas em todos os quartos. Desde o seu até aos dos empregados". Bem, isso seria extremamente fácil. Tirou o bracelete que usava no pulso, era todo preto, feito de um material bem duro, com uma esmeralda no meio. – Isso engana muito bem! Bom trabalho, Quatre! – ele disse, falando consigo mesmo, se referindo à grande esmeralda que na verdade era uma câmera. Sorriu maliciosamente ao se lembrar porquê Quatre havia escolhido a esmeralda. – Aquele loiro safado vai se ver comigo. – sorriu e analisou o verso do bracelete, achando o engate que procurava. Apertou a minúscula saliência, e com um clique, a câmara escondida se abriu, revelando suportes para os dispositivos de Duo.

Deixou-o em cima da mesa, voltando sua atenção para o estojo. Tirou algumas câmeras e apenas duas escutas. Não havia muito espaço no bracelete, por isso, decidiu pegar mais coisas quando dispensa-se Hilde.

Fechou a câmara do bracelete, colocado-o de volta no pulso. Fechou o estojo, voltando a engata-lo no meio dos babados da saia de seu vestido, podendo, finalmente se trocar.

- Duo, você está aí dentro? – ouviu a voz de Hilde, abafada pela porta, ecoar no cômodo.

- Sim!

- Escute, eu vou deixá-la se trocar e eu vou descer, quando você terminar de arrumar suas coisas, você desce, ok?

- Certo! – tirou o vestido que usava, colocando o seu uniforme com certa dificuldade. Recolheu suas coisas de cima do balcão da pia, abrindo a porta de seu quarto, se certificando de que Hilde não estava mais ali.

Foi até suas malas, ao lado da cama, abrindo a primeira. Eram apenas roupas. Tirou mais uma vez o estojo dos babados, o colocando ao seu lado, jogando o vestido dentro da mala.

Abriu a segunda mala, que era extremamente maior do que a outra. Quem abrisse a mala e tirasse todas as roupas dela, veria, claramente, que seu tamanho interno não condizia com o externo. Colocou todas as roupas de lado, apoiando suas mãos no fundo falso da mala, fazendo pressão, fazendo o fundo se abrir, revelando o grande acervo de coisas que Duo trouxera.

Escutas, diferentes tipos de câmeras, filmadoras, gravadores disfarçados e outras toneladas de coisas disfarçadas como acessórios.

Tirou algumas que iria precisar. Ele iria atrás do quarto de Yuy, e colocaria escutas em todas as partes, assim como câmeras.

Colocou o estojo na mala, fechando o fundo e colocando as roupas de volta, fechando a mala. Encostou-as em um canto da cama, saindo do quarto.

Tentou-se lembrar de todas as coisas que Hilde havia lhe dito, fazendo o caminho até o quarto de Yuy, mas antes ele tinha que passar em um lugar.

Parou em frente à porta onde se encontrava uma placa onde estava escrito: "Sala de segurança, entrada proibida".

Abriu a porta, a fechando rapidamente. Procurou com o olhar o interruptor, o achando em um canto da parede. O ligou, vendo os inúmeros monitores em um canto da parede, que no momento estavam em modo de segurança. Procurou o fio mestre dos monitores.

Achou o fio preto grosso, onde estavam ligados todos os monitores. Pegou a pequena caixinha preta que carregava, a colocando no ponto de ligação dos fios, apertando o minúsculo botão preto, se certificando que as informações estavam sendo passadas para a central. A luz laranja se acedeu, confirmando a conexão.

- Sinto muito, Yuy! Sua casa foi grampeada. – ele disse, desligando a luz e saindo da sala, indo em direção do quarto de Yuy.

Seguiu pelos corredores, colocando escutas em pontos estratégicos, até chegar ao quarto de Yuy.  
Girou a maçaneta, apenas para se certificar de que a mesma estava trancada. Sorriu maquiavelicamente, tirando o anel que usava e destacando um pequeno arame da estrutura e o colocando no buraco da fechadura, o girando com cuidado.

Ouviu o clique da fechadura e viu a porta se abrir, revelando o quarto de Yuy. Entrou cuidadosamente no cômodo, observando tudo ao redor, procurando algo que servisse de pista contra Yuy. Tirou o bracelete, pegando as escutas e câmeras, as colocando em excesso pelo quarto de Yuy. Tomou cuidado para não esbarrar em nada, afinal, não sabia se o quarto estava equipado com alguma coisa.

Abriu as gavetas de roupa, não encontrando nada, aparentemente. Foi até a escrivaninha do quarto, notando que algumas das gavetas tinhas fechaduras.

Percebeu que todas as gavetas estavam com a chave, o que era muito suspeito, já que ele duvidava que Yuy guardaria algo importante numa gaveta, a trancasse e deixasse a chave na fechadura.

Abriu-as, analisando seu conteúdo. Não havia nada importante, o que ele achou suspeito. Deu mais uma olhada, tirando tudo de dentro das gavetas. Olhou-as cuidadosamente, se atendo a qualquer detalhe, inclusive as marcas da madeira. Depois de uma minuciosa inspeção, ele fechou as gavetas, dando-se por vencido. Ele não encontrara nada, mas algo na primeira gaveta lhe chamou a atenção. A gaveta ainda estava vazia, e por isso ele pode notar, com dificuldade, uma imperceptível linha na gaveta, do mesmo jeito em que havia em sua mala. Pressionou o fundo, mas ao contrário de sua mala, o fundo não se abriu.

Ele raciocinou rapidamente, analisando o fundo da gaveta. Passou os dedos pela madeira, tentando achar algo que o ajudasse a abri-la. Seus dedos percorreram o fundo, quase sem achar nada, mas seus dedos tocaram em algo.

Um minúsculo buraco, imperceptível. Ele tirou o mesmo arame com o qual abriu a porta, colocando-o dentro do buraco, empurrando-o.

Foi com prazer que viu o fundo se abrir. Era um esconderijo rústico e sem preparação, mas ele devia admitir que era inteligente.

Analisou seu conteúdo, descobrindo mais do que queria. Tirou os papéis que encontrou, analisando-os com cuidado. Apenas aquilo já era útil para mandar Heero Yuy para a cadeia.

Ligou o comunicador, preso em sua orelha, querendo contatar Quatre o mais rápido possível.

- Quatre! – exclamou ao ouvir a voz de Quatre lhe dar permissão para falar. – Eu achei algo importante!

- Pode transmitir pela câmera?

- Claro! Diga a Treize que é importante. – ele disse e Quatre confirmou, pedindo que ele esperasse para que ele pudesse chamar Treize. Ele voltou minutos depois, junto com Treize, Trowa e WuFei. – Eu achei isso no compartimento falso de uma das gavetas de Yuy. Leiam. – ele disse, focalizando a câmera de seu bracelete em um dos papéis que achara.

As inúmeras fotos de Miliardo e Relena tomavam os papéis, tão bem como as informações sobre a vida pessoal dos dois. E em uma folha, que Duo julgou mais importante, havia a foto de Miliardo e todas as transações pelo mercado negro que ele havia feito. A foto de Miliardo estava bloqueada por uma grande palavra escrita em vermelho.

"Eliminado".

:3 :3 :3

Duo voltou ao quarto onde estava hospedado, feliz por sua descoberta. Ele transmitira as imagens para a central através de sua câmera e depois de arrumar como estava, ele voltou a trancar o quarto, colocando escutas no resto dos quartos de hospedes.

Guardou tudo o que não tinha usado e que não ia precisar e começou a guardar suas roupas nas gavetas quando Hilde bateu na porta, entrando logo em seguida.

- Duo? Já terminou de arrumar suas coisas? – ela perguntou, e quando viu que a reposta para a sua pergunta era negativa, ela se ajoelhou junto a Duo e o ajudou a arrumar suas coisas. – Duo, será que depois daqui você podia nos ajudar lá embaixo? Sr. Yuy acabou de ligar. Eles marcaram um jantar importante hoje e mais tarde devem estar chegando. Nós precisamos de ajuda na cozinha.

- Ok! Eu posso ir agora se você quiser.

- É claro! Então vamos! – ela disse, ajudando Duo a se levantar.

- Claro, só um minuto, eu preciso dar um telefonema. – falou, tentando fugir do trabalho o máximo possível.

- Vai ligar para o seu namorado?

- Não... eu não...

- Não me diga que você não tem um namorado.

- E não tenho...

- Não me diga que você tem medo de compromisso? Você é muito linda.

- Obrigada, mas eu não... não achei o cara certo...

- Cara certo? Eu não conheço essas duas palavras. – ela falou brincando e Duo riu, sussurrando um "eu conheço". – Você é doida. Vamos.

- Ok.

:3 :3 :3

Duo desceu com Hilde, tentando lembrar onde ficava a cozinha, a achando facilmente.

- Eu estou pronta para o trabalho. – ele disse, ainda estranhando o fato de ter usado o "a" em vez do "o".

- Ok! Você sabe cozinhar? – Hilde perguntou, lhe dando uma colher de pau e o mandando mexer uma panela fervente.

- Como os deuses! – ele respondeu, não se importando em conter a modéstia.

- Bom! Daqui a alguns minutos a Sra. Yuy vai descer para ver como as coisas estão e ela vai querer lhe inspecionar. Por isso, fique com a postura reta e seja educada.

- Eles já chegaram! – ele perguntou, mexendo a panela, ao mesmo tempo que a temperava.

- Já. Há alguns minutos. O Sr. Yuy foi dormir, então ele só deve descer na hora da festa. – então era daquele jeito. Ele só veria a o suspeito que deveria investigar na hora da festa. Ok, pelo menos lá ele passaria despercebido.

- Oh! Bem... o que diabos há nessa panela? – ele perguntou, a provando. Era um gosto estranho, como de comida mofada.

- Ensopado!

- Ensopado! E alguém come isso?

- Para falar a verdade, não! Mas a Sra. Yuy manda que façamos isso. É um nojo. Nem mesmo quatro quilos de sal podem dar um jeito nisso!

- Bem, eu posso. – colocou as luvas, pegando a panela e despejando seu conteúdo na pia, onde ligou o triturador.

- Duo! o que você fez? – Hilde perguntou, olhando o resto do ensopado.

- Hilde, se ninguém come isso, por quê cozinhar? Façam algo que preste. O que você tem na geladeira? Eu posso tentar fazer algo que preste.

- A Sra. Yuy não vai gostar disso.

- Hilde! Vocês tem que fazer coisas do tipo pernil, peru, frango. Vinho branco. Coisas que as pessoa gostem. Não é à toa que as pessoas ricas são tão magras. Elas não cozinham nada que gostam.

- Eu concordo com você, mas a Sra. Yuy...

- O que tem a Sra. Yuy? – Relena perguntou, entrando na cozinha. O seu falso ar altivo era facilmente percebido e seu rosto estava cheio de olheiras, que ela tentara esconder com a maquiagem. Era perceptível para todos o estresse da garota.

- Bom dia, Sra. Yuy. – eles a cumprimentaram e elas os olhou com um olhar superior.

- O que falavam de mim?

- Nada, Sra.

- Me digam!

- Eu tentava convencer a Srta. Maxwell de que a comida seria a tradicional. – disse Hilde, fazendo um gesto para Duo.

- Srta. Maxwell? Você é a nova empregada? – Duo fez que sim e Relena a olhou com desprezo. – E o que falava sobre a comida?

- Eu apenas disse a Hilde que a comida a ser servida era imprópria. – Duo a olhou diretamente, o que fez Relena sentir mais desprezo por ele.

- Não acha que está saindo muito de seu posto? – ela perguntou o olhando de um jeito estranho. – Sou eu quem decido a comida aqui.

- Sim, me desculpe, Sra. Peacecraft. Eu só pensei que...

- Você não pensa nada. Não é paga para isso. – ela disse, o interrompendo rudemente. – A comida foi e sempre vai ser a mesma. É uma festa formal, as pessoas não vêm para comer.

- Me desculpe, mas se eles não vêm para comer, então para que serve a comida?

- Esse é o seu primeiro dia e eu já estou pensando em despedi-la. – ela disse, saindo da cozinha quando uma outra empregada aviso-lhe que o seu marido a estava chamando.

- Mas que mulherzinha chata! – ele disse à Hilde, quando Relena foi embora. – Ela não se manca.

- Ela é chata mesmo. Nem esquenta com ela. Não fale com ela por algum tempo ou você perderá seu emprego.

- Eu não sei porquê, mas no momento eu estou querendo enforcar uma certa loira de farmácia!

:3 :3 :3

A tarde havia sido extremamente estressante para Duo com Relena pegando no pé dele, mas teve uma hora em que a garota teve que subir para se arrumar e Hilde garantiu que ela não dirigiria a palavra a ele pelo resto da noite.

Duo também teve que subir para se trocar, uma vez que estava todo sujo de comida e derivados. Ele passou um tempo considerável se arrumando, uma vez que era extremamente vaidoso.

Ele havia se arrumado do melhor jeito que um empregado podia, trocando seu uniforme sujo por outro.

Ele desceu as escadas que davam na cozinha, vendo a pressa que dominava o lugar. Talvez ele tenha demorado tempo demais no banheiro, pois a maior parte dos convidados já havia chegado.

- Duo! Me ajude com isso! – Hilde pediu, lhe apontando várias bandejas que ele a ajudou a levar para o salão, oferecendo-os aos convidados. – Parece que os homens não se interessam mais pelo aperitivo, não é? Eles estão mais afim do prato principal. – ela disse em um canto, apontando para o salão, onde quase todos os homens presentes olhavam Duo com cobiça. Parecia que todos eles pareciam devorá-lo com os olhos.

Mas seus olhos captaram uma única figura, no meio de todas elas. A única presença masculina naquele salão que o ignorava por completo. Estava de costas e quando percebeu que alguém o observava, se virou, encontrando Duo o encarando descaradamente. Hilde também percebeu a mesma coisa, já que ela lhe deu um cutucão e ele parou de encarar o homem à sua frente.

Ele voltou para a cozinha, deixando a bandeja em cima da mesa e apoiando suas mãos na bancada.

Meu Deus! Que homem era aquele? A pele bronzeada, os olhos extremamente azuis, perto do cobalto, os cabelos rebeldes cor de chocolate. Os músculos que ele pôde imaginar sob o terno muito bem passado.

- Está pensando em lazer antes do trabalho, Duo? – a voz masculina soou pela cozinha, fazendo-o se virar rapidamente.

- Trowa! O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou desconfiado. Cutucou o peito musculoso de Trowa para ver se ele estava mesmo ali.

- Trabalhando! Coisa que você não está fazendo. – apontou para a bandeja em cima do balcão.

- Ei! Eu não sou pago para isso! – afastou a bandeja para longe de si. – Treize confiscou todo o salário que eu ganharia aqui porque eu atrapalhei ele e WuFei.

- Você não está recebendo nem para usar essa roupa? – perguntou sarcástico, fingindo que usava um vestido e rodava a saia.

- Na verdade, Sr. Barton, eu paguei por isso! – ele disse e Trowa riu, se apoiando na bancada para que não caísse. – Pare de rir, Trowa!

- Duo, eu preciso de... – Hilde disse, entrando na cozinha, mas parando ao ver Trowa. Fez uma reverência leve e se voltou educadamente para Duo. – Eu preciso que você me ajude, Duo.

- Certo, já estou indo. Trowa, por favor diga à Quatre que eu agradeço por isso. – apontou para o bracelete que continha a esmeralda. Trowa acenou com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente da cozinha, deixando os dois lá dentro.

- E você disse que não tinha namorado. Muito bonito, Duo! – ela disse maliciosamente, o que fez Duo corar.

- E eu não tenho!

- E quem era aquele cara lindo, gostoso e extremamente sexy que estava aqui quase te agarrando sobre o balcão? – ela o cutucou com o cotovelo, levantando as sobrancelhas, insinuando coisas para Duo.

- É meu amigo! – ele disse, meio chateado, fazendo bico.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso?

- Pois é a pura verdade. Ele é compromissado! – exclamou como se aquela afirmação desse fim à conversa.

- E é por isso que você ainda não pegou ele?

- Ele é namorado do m... da minha melhor amiga!

- Ah! Então é por isso que você não pega ele?

- Hilde!

- Ok, eu paro de falar daquele cara extremamente sexy, musculoso, lindo, gostoso, com olhos extremamente verdes como se fossem...

- Hilde!

- Desculpa! ... sabe, isso tudo é tensão sexual acumulada. Me diga... quanto tempo você não... você sabe... há quanto tempo você não vai pra cama com alguém? – ele apontou a colher que ele estava segurando ameaçadoramente para Hilde, em um gesto para que ela calasse a boca. – Me diga! – ela ignorou-o, fazendo pressão.

- Eu nunca... eu nunca... hn... nunca fui para a cama com ninguém! – ele disse, envergonhado.

- Está me sacaneando! Sem chances! Nem a pau que você é virgem. Olha esse corpo. Olha esse rosto! Você é a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi na vida!

- Você acha mesmo?

- É claro! ou você duvida de mim?

- Não, é que... eu estou esperando o cara certo.

- Que tipo de cara?

- Um cara que realmente me dê valor. Um que me respeite e que tenha suas próprias opiniões. Alguém que não me esconda nada e que não deixe toda a magia do relacionamento se perder.

- Você quer um príncipe, e não um cara.

- É, quem sabe eu não queira um príncipe! – ele respondeu sonhador. Voltou a pegar a bandeja, agora novamente cheia e voltou ao salão, procurando com o olhar o homem que o havia fascinado a momentos atrás.

- Srta. Maxwell! – ele ouviu a voz lhe chamando e se virou, encontrando a loira arrogante.

- Sim, Sra. Yuy? – ele vez uma leve reverencia, equilibrando a bandeja em uma das mãos.

- Venha comigo. – ela apontou para uma mesa lateral e mandou que ele colocasse a bandeja em cima da mesma e a seguisse. Ela o levou até a biblioteca, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Me responda, Srta. Maxwell, quem lhe deu o direito de tanta intimidade com nossos convidados?

- Eu... eu não sei do que a Sra. está falando. – ele disse, com medo de que ela o ouvisse conversando com Trowa.

- Sim, você sabe. Todos os nossos convidados estão falando de você como se a conhecesse. Tem como me explicar isso?

- Não, Sra.

- Não minta para mim. Agora me explique por que todos aqueles homens falam de você como se já a tivessem levado para a cama, e quem sabe também arranje uma desculpa para ter levado o Sr. Barton para a cozinha. – Duo arregalou os olhos. Ele percebera todos aqueles olharem sobre si, mas nunca pensara que chegaria àquele ponto.

- O que eu sei, Sra. Yuy, é que o Sr. Barton é um amigo meu de infância, e que não conheço mais ninguém naquela festa. – ele disse calmo, embora o incômodo estivesse ali. Ela o olhou desconfiada e brava.

- Eu não acredito que alguém de um ranking superior como o Sr. Barton possa ser amigo de alguém como você. – ela o olhou com desprezo e disse algo antes de voltar para a festa. – Cuide-se, Srta. Maxwell. Da próxima vez eu não serei tão tolerante.

:3 :3 :3

Depois da conversa com Relena, Duo voltou para a festa, evitando falar com Trowa o máximo possível, apenas o necessário para que ele continuasse a trocar informações.

Ele passou o resto da festa procurando o tal homem misterioso de olhos azuis pela festa, fazendo o máximo possível para ficar longe de Relena.

Continuou trabalhando, ajudando Hilde a preparar tudo para o jantar. Ele ajudou a garota a colocar tudo sobre a mesa, ajeitando os pratos de modo mais sofisticado possível, e foi quando todos sentaram-se que ele pôde ver o misterioso homem de novo. Ele sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa, mostrando ser alguém extremamente importante. Notou também que Relena sentara-se em um de seus lados e tentava puxar algum assunto sem sucesso, já que o homem a ignorava e chegou a um ponto onde ele mandou-a calar a boca, para a surpresa de Duo. De seu outro lado sentou-se Trowa, que estava tendo mais sucesso em puxar uma conversa com o tal homem do que Relena.

Mas Duo percebeu que não era em Trowa que seu olhava estava fixado e sim em si. Fora uma grande surpresa ao perceber que o tal homem o observava de modo estranho. Ele sentiu-se extremamente vaidoso, o que o fez, involuntariamente, fazer suas ações de modo sensual, o que atiçou o homem de olhos azuis, embora não tenha demonstrado.

Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, o que raramente acontecia, uma vez que ele não sorria e muito menos abria a boca. Interrompeu Trowa com um gesto de mão e virou-se para Relena, que ficara animada uma vez que ele estava falando com ela. Mas toda aquela felicidade foi embora quando ele perguntou algo que não agradou a garota.

- Quem é ela? – Relena sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver a quem ele se referia. Trowa pôde ver que seus olhos haviam ficado ligeiramente vermelhos quando ela lançou um olhar de esgueira para Duo.

- Duo Maxwell. – ela respondeu com desgosto e ele continuou falando, ainda com o sorriso em seu rosto e os olhos grudados em Duo, que mantinha a cabeça abaixada, embora ele estivesse ciente do assunto da conversa.

- Nova empregada?

- Sim.

- Gostei dela, nem pense em despedi-la. – ele disse ao ler os pensamentos da garota. Duo era uma pessoa extremamente bonita, era verdade, mas não era apenas aquilo que proibira Relena de despedi-la, afinal, ele tinha algo a confirmar.

:3 :3 :3

Duo entrou no seu quarto, feliz de poder dormir finalmente. A expressão vitoriosa ainda dominava seu rosto assim como no momento quando ela surgiu. Ele tivera ânsias de ir dizer à Relena que ele estava certo e ela errada quanto ao jantar, uma vez que ele não vira nenhum dos convidados sequer tocar na comida, inclusive o magnífico homem de olhos azuis.

Jogou-se na cama, fechando os olhos quando uma onda de prazer o acometeu. Era tão bom estar ali e ele podia, finalmente, tirar aquele vestido ridículo. O tirou rapidamente e o jogou em um canto qualquer, buscando em sua mala algo com que pudesse dormir, uma vez que quando estava em sua casa ele dormia com sua roupa de baixo. Acabou pegando uma blusa larga e shorts ínfimos, uma vez que a noite estava muito quente para dormir com muitas roupas, então ele foi até a janela, a abrindo, sentindo o clima melhorar um pouco.

Deitou-se na cama e se embrulhou. Suas pálpebras estavam extremamente pesadas e o cansaço o abateu rapidamente e logo ele dormiu. Ele estava em um sono tão profundo que não ouviu o barulho de passos adentrar em seu quarto, nem mesmo percebeu o olhar cheio de luxúria que o observava.

:3 :3 :3

- Duo, acorde! Acorde! – sentiu seu corpo ser balançado de um lado para o outro e mesmo assim ele relutou em ser acordado.

- Sai. – ele resmungou durante o sono e cobriu sua cabeça com o lençol.

- Duo Maxwell, eu não vou sair. Levante! Está na hora de trabalhar.

- Hn... eu não quero. Me dê mais cinco minutos.

- Eu te dei mais meia hora. Agora vamos! – Hilde disse, colocando as mãos na cintura e puxando o lençol de Duo. – Se você não levantar agora você vai perder seu emprego. – ela disse e Duo se levantou relutante. Esfregou um dos olhos e olhou para Hilde, bravo.

- No meu antigo emprego eu não acordava tão cedo. – ele respondeu rabugento e sonolento.

- No seu antigo emprego você não tinha que levar café para seus patrões. Agora levante. Eu vou estar te esperando lá em baixo. – a garota saiu do quarto de Duo, deixando-o lá dentro para se trocar. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama, se espreguiçando. Abraçou suas pernas devido ao frio da manhã que fazia. Ele tomara a decisão errada ao não usar calças compridas para dormir. Levantou-se, indo até onde ele deixara seu outro uniforme que recebera de Hilde no dia anterior. Tirou sua roupa apressadamente, se vestindo. E pela sua cabeça nem de longe havia o pensamento de que alguém olhava cada parte de seu corpo secretamente.

:3 :3 :3

Duo desceu as escadas calmamente, entrando na cozinha, observando os empregados que já trabalhavam arduamente lá dentro.

- Bom dia. – ele disse, soltando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Bom dia! – eles responderam animadamente em uníssono.

- Onde está Hilde? – ele perguntou quando uma senhora de idade o puxou pela mão e o colocou sentado na mesa, lhe servindo o café da manhã.

- O Sr. Yuy a chamou. Ela já deve estar voltando.

- Ele já está acordado? – Duo perguntou curioso, mordendo a torrada que a bondosa mulher lhe servia.

- O Sr. Yuy é o primeiro a acordar. – a senhora respondeu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, pronta para fofocar. – ele é muito misterioso, sabe? Ele, quem sabe, lá no fundo, é uma boa pessoa, mas se mostra muito rude, mesmo com a Sra. Yuy. – Duo ficou interessado e colocou sua cadeira para mais perto da velha senhora. – Raramente vemos ele falando com a Sra. Relena. Ele tem um olhar tão frio que nenhum de nós consegue olhar ele nos olhos. Até mesmo a mulher dele tem medo dele... tem boatos que dizem que eles nunca chegaram a consumar o casamento deles. – Duo sorriu de canto, abrindo ainda mais os ouvidos. Ele adorava uma boa fofoca, principalmente quando a fofoca ajudava ele a manter o emprego.

- E como ele é fisicamente? – o americano perguntou e percebeu que todas as empregadas no cômodo pararam o que faziam e começaram a suar frio, algumas se abanavam com as mãos e outras tentavam alargar as golas de seus uniformes, tentando aliviar o calor que sentiam.

- Ele é extremamente bonito. – a velha senhora disse, soltando um sorriso. "Não tão bonito quanto aquele deus de olhos azuis", Duo pensou, sentindo, agora, um calor subir-lhe o corpo e parar em seu baixo ventre. – é um homem lindo! Quem dera eu fosse a Sra. Yuy.

- Parece que ele é um deus! – Duo disse e as empregadas soltaram suspiros exasperados. – Eu quero muito conhecê-lo. – ele falou, mas ninguém naquela cozinha notou o sorriso macabro que tomava conta de seu rosto.

:3 :3 :3

- Acho que está tudo correndo risco. – Hilde falou com uma voz baixa, apoiando as mãos na mesa do japonês. – Ela pode ser um perigo. Você sabe muito bem disso. Ela provavelmente está aqui para nos deter.

- Teremos que checar isso antes. Não tome conclusões precipitadas. Vou fazer o máximo para que isso não atrapalhe meus planos, apenas mantenha aquilo o mais longe possível de você.

- Entendo. Mas mesmo assim, por quê se refere a ela como se fosse um objeto?

- Ela? – o japonês riu enviesado, encostando a cabeça na poltrona de couro. – Há mais coisas sobre "ela" do que você sabe, Hilde.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – a garota perguntou, olhando firme para o japonês. – Você está escondendo informações? Se você estiver, eu mesma vou cuidar para que Lady Une arranque sua cabeça.

- O que eu sei em nada atrapalha as ordens. E você, Hilde, trate de ficar no seu devido lugar e fazendo seu trabalho. As informações que eu passo para Lady Une são de minha escolha. – ele disse, zangado, batendo as mãos com força sobre a mesa e pegando o queixo da garota brutalmente entre as mãos, a forçando olhar para ele.

- Me largue, Yuy. – Heero fez o que a garota disse, voltando a se sentar. – Você não está transmitindo as escutas diretas para Lady Une!

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? meu trabalho é investigar o interior da vida da casa, o seu é o externo, então faça o SEU trabalho e me deixe em paz. Lembre-se que você tem uma provável nova víbora em mãos. – o olhar de Hilde ficou ligeiramente vermelho e ela não hesitou em tirar o pequeno canivete de dentro da manga de seu vestido e encostá-lo perigosamente no pescoço de Heero, fazendo certa pressão.

- Mantenha o plano, Yuy. Eu não quero acabar sendo morta por um deslize seu. Tão pouco quero ser presa.

- Então fique no seu lugar. – ele disse, agarrando a lâmina com as mãos nuas, fazendo a faca afiada fazer um corte fundo em sua mão, coisa que ele nem mesmo pareceu ligar. – Eu não cometo enganos, nem tão poucos deslizes. Se você fizer seu trabalho, então está tudo bem, só não se meta no que eu faço! – a garota recolheu o canivete para dentro de sua blusa mais uma vez e apontou para o corte de Heero.

- Espero que você sangre até morte. – saiu logo em seguida, batendo a porta para que a casa inteira pudesse ouvir.

- Eu também espero.

:3 :3 :3

Hilde desceu as escadas apressada, entrando na cozinha, encontrando metade dos empregados sentados à mesa, conversando com Duo.

- Levantem-se suas preguiçosas! – ela falou rude, gesticulando com as mãos. – Isso não é hora para fofocas! Não quero ninguém inerte aqui! – ela gritou.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Duo se levantou da cadeira e foi até Hilde. Ela o olhou e começou a massagear as têmporas.

- Nada, só uma dor de cabeça.

- Não estou falando disso. – ele disse e ela olhou para ele, curiosa. – estou falando disso. – Duo segurou o pulso dela e o virou, mostrando a trilha de sangue que ia até a manga de sua blusa. Hilde arregalou os olhos, vendo sobre o que o americano falava. Havia uma trilha de sangue indo, desde a sua mão, até dentro de seu vestido. Ela não podia ter esquecido daquilo. O sangue de Heero. Ela havia esquecido totalmente. Como podia ser tão descuidada? Ela não podia deixar que coisas daquele tipo acontecessem, principalmente na frente de seu possível inimigo. Duo deu mais uma virada na mão da garota, tomando cuidado para que a safira de seu bracelete passasse exatamente por cima do sangue, transmitindo aquilo para Quatre. Passou o dedo pela área, aproveitando o fato de que Hilde estava completamente distraída, sentindo algo duro sob a manga, a pressionando. Hilde sentiu a ponta afiada da faca furar sua pele sensível, e rapidamente puxou sua mão, saindo apressada da cozinha.

- Volte a trabalhar! – disse, quando já estava no corredor, indo para algum lugar que Duo não pôde identificar. O americano franziu o senho, saindo pela porta dos fundos e se afastando o máximo possível. Acionou o comunicador em sua orelha, entrando em contato com Quatre. – Quatre? – chamou e segundos depois ouviu o loiro responder.

- "Fale, Duo. Descobriu alguma coisa?"

- Temos um complô dentro da casa! Hilde, uma das empregadas.

- "Continue, estou ouvindo."

- Ela é muito bem equipada para ser apenas uma empregada. Ela tinha um canivete no suporte da manga da camisa dela, e havia uma trilha de sangue em seu braço.

- "Sangue dela?"

- Duvido muito. Se fosse dela teria um corte visível, uma vez que a trilha acabava no inicio da palma da mão dela. E se o corte fosse por baixo da manga, o sangue escorreria até o final. Se ela limpasse o sangue, então teria pelo menos um sinal disso. Mais provável que ela tenha ferido alguém e a trilha ficou quando ela guardou o canivete.

- "Alguma suspeita?" – Quatre perguntou, sua voz ficando mais pesada e embargada.

- Alguns empregados me disseram que ela tinha ido falar com Yuy.

- "Já avistou ele?"

- Não! Não me foi permitido. Mas, assim que eles se distraírem eu vou verificar as escutas e os arquivos de vídeo.

- "Certo, entendi, Duo... mas, só mais uma coisa."

- Fale!

- "Deixou alguém entrar em seu quarto ontem à noite?"

- Meu quarto? Não! Quatre... você está me dizendo que alguém entrou no meu quarto?

- "Não, os sensores não apontaram nada entrando ou saindo do seu quarto. Dormiu com a janela aberta?"

- Sim.

- "Bem, então deve ter sido o vento balançando a cortina...hn... já que não vi absolutamente nada na janela."

- Certo, então... ah, Quatre. Da próxima vez, peça para Trowa não ficar beijando seu pescoço durante a nossa conversa, certo? – o americano não esperou resposta, apenas desligou o comunicador, querendo dar tudo apenas para ver a cara vermelha e envergonhada que Quatre deveria estar fazendo.

- Duo, querida! – ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se, encontrando a velha senhora, com quem ele conversara de manhã, o chamando. – Venha.

- Claro, só um minuto. – desligou o comunicador e voltou à cozinha aos pulos.

- Venha, querida. Vamos servir o café da manhã.

- Certo.

:3 :3 :3

Duo estava junto dos outros empregados, parado em fila reta em um canto da parede, esperando que seus patrões descessem para tomar café. Relena desceu primeiro, sentando-se à mesa, esperando, inutilmente, seu marido antes de tomar café.

- Onde ele está? – a garota perguntou para os empregados, e antes que qualquer um deles respondesse, Duo deu um passo à frente.

- Ele ainda não desceu, Sra. Acho que ele está ocupado demais para descer e tomar café com a Sra. – alfinetou e soltou um ligeiro sorriso ao ver a veia da testa de Relena latejar.

- Volte ao seu lugar, Maxwell, eu não perguntei à você. – Duo recuou um passou, voltando à sua posição original. – alguém, por favor, vá chamá-lo. – Duo sentiu uma mão em suas costas, o empurrando para a frente. Duo entendeu o recado e saiu rapidamente do cômodo antes que Relena soltasse qualquer tipo de recusa. Subiu rapidamente as escadas e chegou ao escritório de Heero, parando na porta. Bateu levemente na porta três vezes, antes de ouvir a voz lá dentro falar.

- Entre! – Duo entrou no cômodo, encontrando o homem em sua cadeira de couro, escondido por uma pilha de papéis e o laptop à sua frente.

- Sr. Yuy, o Sr. é esperado para o café da manhã. – o homem levantou o rosto para ver quem o encarava e Duo teve que recuar um passo devido à surpresa. Heero Yuy era o mesmo homem que ele secara na festa do dia anterior e com quem ficara sonhando a noite inteira. O homem o olhara de cima a baixo, parando no rosto de Duo, se fixando nos olhos violetas, soltou uma exclamação silenciosa e falou ao americano, descaradamente.

- Bonitos olhos. Nunca vi igual. – falou e voltou sua atenção ao laptop, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Duo abaixou a cabeça e corou intensamente. Heero o olhou de soslaio sobre a tela do laptop e sorriu, sem deixar que Duo o visse. – Fica adorável "corada". – o rosto de Duo ficou mais vermelho e Heero se perguntou como uma criatura tão linda podia estar ali para estragar seus planos. Bem, talvez não estivesse, talvez fosse só paranóia de sua cabeça. Mas, mesmo assim, ele teria que ficar de olho.

- Sr., o que eu digo para a Sra. Yuy? – perguntou, forçando-se a olhar para Heero.

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Não desça, eu estou precisando de ajuda aqui. Venha me ajudar.

- Certo. – ele se aproximou mais, ficando de frente para Heero. – O quer que eu faça? – Heero o encarou mais uma vez durante alguns segundos antes de sorrir abertamente e se dirigir a Duo.

- Você é uma pessoa muito bonita. O que faz aqui?

- ... – o rosto de Duo ficou, novamente, em um adorável tom escarlate e Heero se levantou, indo até ele.

- Por aqui. – ele apontou para uma estante de livros e Duo o seguiu, parando ao seu lado. – eu estou procurando um livro já faz alguns dias, mas eu acho que não está aí. Pode procurar para mim, por favor? – ele foi até a mesa, pegando uma caneta e um pedaço de papel qualquer, voltando para perto de Duo. – o título está em japonês. – ele começou a escrever os kanjis no pedaço de papel e Duo olhou para o que ele escrevia por sobre o ombro.

- Yume no kodomo? Já li este livro, me fez chorar. – ele disse e Heero olhou para ele, desconfiado.

- Sabe falar japonês?

- Alguns parentes meus são japoneses. – ele inventou na hora, encobrindo a verdade. Se ele dissesse a verdade, Heero desconfiaria dele, afinal, que tipo de pessoa sabe falar japonês e arranja um emprego de empregada?

- Entendo. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou-se para ele. – Bem, se você não precisa que eu escreva o nome, pode procurar para mim?

- Claro que sim. – Duo se concentrou na tarefa de procurar o livro enquanto Heero voltava para sua mesa. Encostou sua cabeça na mão, sorrindo. Que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Procurar um livro? Essa era nova para ele. E desde quando ele sorria tanto? Ele sorrira mais naquela manhã do que em toda a sua vida. Tudo graças à figura que estava ajoelhada na frente da estante. Se surpreendera consigo mesmo. Ele nunca faria isso. Inventar uma desculpa apenas para manter Duo perto dele. Ele apenas ficara ali, nos minutos seguintes, observando Duo procurar o tal livro, e depois de algum tempo, um americano feliz vinha aos pulos até a mesa de Heero com o livro em mãos. – Aqui está.

- Hn. – ele sorriu, tirando o livro delicadamente da mão de Duo. – Você é muito eficiente. Será que podia me fazer outro favor?

- Claro.

- Eu preciso que você ligue para esse número e peça para essa pessoa vir até aqui no dia 26. – disse, anotando um número e um nome em um pedaço de papel. Duo pegou o papel entre os dedos longos, lendo o que estava escrito.

- Ah! Trowa! – ele exclamou, feliz.

- Conhece Trowa Barton? – suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele o olhou suspeito.

- Hn. Só de vista. Ontem. – ele disse, sem jeito.

- Bem, então faça isso, por favor. Se me der licença, eu preciso sair um minuto.

- Claro. – ele pegou o telefone, discando um número que não conhecia, provavelmente um número falso, e esperou o telefone tocar enquanto Heero saia do cômodo.

- "Trowa Barton falando".

- Trowa-chan? – ele falou, entusiasmado.

- "Duo? O que você está fazendo? Esse foi o número que Treize mandou dar para Yuy."

- Eu sei. Yuy me pediu para que ligasse para você. Ele quer que você venha aqui dia 26.

- "Por quê?"

- Sei lá, mas isso não é importante.

- "Então, descobriu alguma coisa?"

- Na verdade não. – ele começou a brincar com o pedaço de papel onde o número de Trowa estava anotado. Segurou o papel com as duas mãos, vendo o verso. Ele não acreditava que Yuy tinha dado um deslize daqueles. – Espere. Yuy vendeu ações de suas empresas para Zechs.

- "O quê? Como sabe?"

- Yuy anotou seu telefone no verso do documento fiscal.

- "Está falando sério?"

- Estou.

- "Acha que foi de propósito?"

- Não sei. Eu estou preocupado, Trowa. Acho que Yuy suspeita de mim?

- "Por quê diz isso?"

- Não sei. Mas eu tenho essa sensação.

- "Bem. Apenas tome cuidado. Desligue o telefone."

- Certo. – e sem mais palavras, ele colocou o telefone no gancho. Soltou um suspiro e se encostou na mesa. Ele tinha certeza de que Yuy não seria tão descuidado de lhe dar uma pista daquelas.

Ali tinha coisa.

:3 :3 :3

Heero entrou em seu cômodo, se jogando na cama.

O que ele faria?

Estava preocupado. Ele tinha uma missão a cumprir e tudo parecia ser uma ameaça, por isso ele tinha que cuidar de tudo. Qualquer que fosse os obstáculos ele precisaria eliminar. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada contra Duo. Ele só precisava investigá-lo para ver se não era uma ameaça, uma vez que Duo chegara depois da morte de Zechs.

Todos os outros empregados não importavam. Ele já estavam ali antes mesmo de se mudar para aquela casa, com exceção de Hilde.

Não precisava nem mesmo dizer que Duo talvez estivesse ali para impedi-lo de completar seus planos. Se aquele fosse mesmo seu intento, ele teria que eliminá-lo.

Ele não sabia por quê, mas o americano era diferente. Era bonito e o fazia revelar seu verdadeiro Heero. Um Heero que ele nem mesmo sabia que existia, mas algo o intrigava e o deixava preocupado.

Duo era um homem. Um homem que havia se disfarçado de mulher.

Não via motivos para que uma pessoa normal fizesse isso, a não ser que ele estivesse desesperado para entrar naquela casa...

Balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, seguindo na direção contrária do escritório. Foi em direção à ala dos empregados, enfrentando um verdadeiro labirinto de corredores, chegando até o final de um corredor em que ele fizera questão de tirar as câmeras de segurança, contando com os sensores que ele colocara ali.

Puxou a pequena corda que pendia do teto, deixando a escada cair, levando em direção ao sótão.

Estava na hora de confirmar suas suspeitas.

:3 :3 :3

Duo sentou-se em uma poltrona no canto da sala, pegando o livro, que a minutos atrás ele procurara para Heero. Folheou o mesmo, reconhecendo certos trechos e frases que ele conseguia captar. Ele lera aquele livro a algumas semanas atrás e foi um dos poucos livros que não recebera uma critica sequer de Duo.

Ele simplesmente o tocara de uma forma inexplicável.

O livro contava a história de um amor impossível, que ele adoraria viver. Uma história que retratava com exatidão os sentimentos de cada um de seus personagens.

Fechou o livro e examinou a capa, lendo o nome do autor pela milésima vez desde que havia lido o livro.

Odin Lowe.

Como ele gostaria de conhecê-lo.

Fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no encosto da cadeira, relaxando a cabeça.

Por quê ele tinha que acordar tão cedo? Aquilo era um saco. Ele precisava dormir. Quem sabe ele não pudesse dormir um pouco? Quem sabe só cinco minutos.

Acordaria antes mesmo de Yuy voltar.

Encostou sua cabeça no encosto da cadeira, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem. Depois ele ligaria para Treize e agradeceria por só ter que chegar na agência depois do meio-dia.

Agarrou o livro entre suas mãos e ele se rendeu ao sono mais uma vez.

:3 :3 :3

Heero sentia-se frustrado e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Ele dera uma olhada rápida nas escutas e nas câmeras de vídeo que colocara no quarto de Duo, e não encontrara nada, absolutamente nada, que pudesse incriminar o americano, embora ainda suspeitasse dele.

Ele talvez atrapalhasse seus planos e isso era ruim. Extremamente ruim.

Ele teria sua cabeça cortada se não conseguisse cumprir o que tinha ido fazer ali. Lady Une dera ordens claras a ele. Elimine todos que ficarem no seu caminho.

Suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos. Estava na hora de voltar.

Saiu do sótão cuidadosamente para que ninguém o visse. Olhou ao redor apenas para constatar que não havia uma alma viva neles. Andou de volta até a sala de estar e estava prestes a voltar para seu escritório, quando a voz estridente e irritante de Relena invadiu seus ouvidos.

- Heero! Onde você estava! Eu estava te esperando para tomar café! – o moreno apenas a ignorou continuando a andar pelos corredores. – Meu amor, você não vai me acompanhar?

- Não. – ele respondeu seco. A garota continuou o seguindo e ele parou no lugar. – Vá tomar seu café, Relena. Eu não vou.

- Por quê não? – ela perguntou e Heero se irritou.

- POR QUÊ NÃO! – ele gritou e a garota parou no mesmo lugar, assustada. Lady Une ia pagar por aquilo.

- Me desculpe. – ela disse temerosa e Heero a deixou lá, parada, enquanto ele voltava a andar em direção ao seu escritório. A raiva ainda não o abandonara e parecia que não ia o abandonar tão cedo, mas isso se provou errado assim que ele entrou em seu escritório.

Duo estava dormindo, encolhido na cadeira, segurando o livro fortemente em suas mãos e ele ressonava baixinho, como uma gatinho.

Heero sentiu sua carranca se desfazer na hora ao ver o semblante tranqüilo de Duo. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Ele estava se deixando levar por um garoto qualquer.

Andou até ele, afastando a franja longa de seu rosto para que pudesse observá-lo melhor.

O rosto branco, a pele lisa e os longos cílios castanho claro, assim como seu cabelo.

Seu interior se encheu de paz e ele soube, naquele momento que ele estava apaixonado por aquele garoto.

Acariciou a pele branca e com um imenso cuidado, ele o pegou no colo.

Duo se aconchegou mais nos braços fortes de Heero, agarrando seu pescoço por instinto, deixando o livro que ele levava consigo entre ele e Heero.

Heero o observou durante alguém tempo. Era visível que ele estava em um sono profundo. Será que o trabalho ali era tão pesado? Não, pensou, ele deve ser só preguiçoso mesmo.

Sorriu ante ao pensamento, e sem hesitar, ele saiu do escritório carregando o americano em seus braços.

Iria levar o pequeno até seu quarto e deixá-lo dormindo. Sabia onde era o quarto dele, o problema seria passar pela área dos empregados sem ser pego por nenhum deles, ou pior, Relena.

As poucas esperanças que ele tinha de não encontrar ninguém foram pelo ralo quando ele desceu a escada e encontrou Relena dando ordens para a maioria dos empregados.

A loira o olhou extremamente surpresa e raivosa. O olhar dela passou de um Heero neutro até um Duo dorminhoco, abraçado ao seu marido.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, furiosa. Andou, batendo os pés, até Heero, que apenas virou ligeiramente o corpo para proteger Duo de qualquer que fosse sua reação, principalmente contra o trançado.

- Nada que seja de sua conta, Relena.

- É claro que é de minha conta se meu marido aparece carregando outra mulher.

- Ela dormiu! Foi só isso! – ele disse e pôs-se a andar ainda com Duo em seus braços sob os olhares desconfiados e maliciosos de alguns empregados e o de reprovação de Hilde.

- Dormindo! E onde você ia levá-la?

- Para o quarto dela – ele falou frio, não ligando para o olhar ameaçador de Relena.

- O único lugar para onde ela vai é para o olho da rua.

- Não, ela não vai, Relena! Saiba que quem manda nessa casa aqui sou eu. – ele falou em um tom colérico, o que fez a garota se encolher ligeiramente. – Não tente colocar ordem aqui. – ele falou, e depois se virou para o resto dos empregados. – Quero que escutem bem o que eu vou dizer agora. Todos vocês. – ele falou, olhando para os empregados que estavam com medo do patrão. – A partir de hoje, a Srta. Maxwell apenas vai receber ordens minhas. Apenas minhas. – ele falou, olhando para Relena. – Só eu vou ter algum direito sobre ela. E ela deve ser tratada do jeito que eu sou tratado! Qualquer desrespeito será levado como se tivesse sido comigo, por isso, tomem cuidado. – ele falou, parando seu olhar sobre Hilde, que entendeu que ele se referia à ela. E sem mais palavras ele voltou a trilhar seu caminho.

Se surpreendeu com o garoto.

Aquilo sim era sono pesado. E ponha pesado naquilo.

Suspirou inconformado quando parou na frente do quarto de Duo, abrindo a porta. Depositou Duo em sua cama e o observou dormir. Nem mesmo dormindo aquele garoto ficava parado. Suas mãos vasculharam a cama, a procura de algo, até que as mesmas entraram em contato com o travesseiro e ele o agarrou, se abraçando a ele.

Suspirou e colocou as mãos na testa.

Agora todos os empregados suspeitavam que ele estava encantado por Duo.

E aquilo não estava longe da verdade. Nenhum pouco.

CONTINUA...

Caramba, depois de meses. Fiquei até triste por demorar tanto tempo.

Esse capítulo foi extremamente idiota e acelerado. Eu não queria publicar ele assim, mas eu tinha que explicar certas coisas...

Quando meu rendimento sai assim eu fico com vontade de bater minha cabeça no monitor do computador. Isso ficou uma droga. Por favor, se tiver alguém que pensa o contrário – o que eu acho difícil – me diga. Eu ficaria muito feliz.

De qualquer forma, o livro que apareceu nesse capítulo: Yume no Kodomo. Ele é de um mangá de mesmo nome. Eu achei muito bonito o mangá, mesmo com todo aquele chove e não molha. O mangá pode ser baixado no site "Essence of Purity", em inglês somente.

Sabe, essa fic não está, realmente me agradando, eu não tenho prazer escrevendo ela. Acho melhor parar. Também não tenho recebido muitas reviews por ela... É, acho que vou parar e começar outra. De qualquer forma, independente do que eu decidir, eu vou colocar no meu profile. Só basta esperar agora. 


	3. Chapter 3

French Maid Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ OOC Disclaimers: . Eu tentei, uma vez, invadir o prédio da Sunrise e roubar os direitos autorais de GW, mas quando eu cheguei na frente do cofre forte, ele pedia uma senha. Eu digitei "Duo" e deu errado, eu digitei de novo e mais uma vez acusou erro. Foi aí que os policiais entraram e me levaram para a cadeia. E quando eu estava para ser deportada, o diretor da Sunrise me disse que a senha era "Heero"... . Eu não preciso dizer o quanto me remoí depois, não é? Logo, GW não é meu. E só me resta escrever fics.

:3 :3 :3

"Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente"  
M. Paglia

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 3 – Purachina (Platina)

Os olhos violetas recusaram-se a abrir-se devido à luz que atravessavam a barreira das cortinas.

Maldito sol!

Ele tinha tido um sono tão bom! Por quê ele tinha que ser acordado logo agora?

Sono...

Sono.

Sono!

Se levantou rapidamente, suando frio.

Ele tinha dormido! Durante o trabalho!

Mas que merda! Agora Relena ia, com certeza, despedi-lo. E então Treize ia pô-lo para fora e ele não conseguiria arranjar outro emprego e seria despejado de seu apartamento e teria que morar debaixo da ponte e morrer antes dos trinta por causa de tétano.

Sua vida seria um inferno.

Analisou o cenário à sua volta. Pelo menos ele estava em seu quarto, seguro e confortável. Conforto antes da miséria não faria mau a ninguém, não é?

Espera um pouco!

Ele estava em seu quarto?

Mas ele tinha dormido no escritório de Yuy. Então como...

Puta que pariu.

Agora sim ele ia para o olho da rua. Yuy provavelmente o tinha pego dormindo e mandado um dos empregados levá-lo até seu quarto.

Agora sim ele estava fudido.

Levantou-se da cama, fazendo o favor de dobrar os lençóis antes de sair e descer as escadas, com medo de que, ou Relena, ou Heero o encontrasse e o mandasse arrumar suas coisas.

Atravessou a sala com cuidado, indo até a cozinha, a encontrando quase vazia, a não ser por Dorothy que lavava a louça, provavelmente do almoço, pelo o que ele pôde ver do relógio acima da porta.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde. A soneca foi boa? – ela perguntou sarcástica e Duo suspirou. Então eles já sabiam.

- Quem espalhou a notícia?

- Espalhou! Ninguém precisou nem mesmo abrir a boca, nós vimos você dormindo.

- O quê? Relena chamou todos para verem o motivo da minha demissão?

- Relena? Demissão? Tá sacaneando comigo?

- Não. Por quê? – perguntou, se sentando em uma das cadeiras e vendo a garota enxugar suas mãos em uma toalha e começar a secar a louça.

- Primeiro porque todos os empregados viram quando o Sr. Yuy apareceu carregando você.

Puta que pariu.

Podia ser pior?

- Ele disse até quando eu deveria ficar aqui?

- Você não foi despedido. Na verdade, recebeu uma promoção. – fez uma cara de espantado e a garota o olhou incrédula. – Vai me dizer que você realmente estava dormindo! Impossível!

- Eu acabei de acordar. Eu não lembro de nada, a não ser me sentar na cadeira e dormir.

- Tá falando sério?

- Estou. E então... o que aconteceu? – a garota soltou um sorriso e se sentou na mesa, à frente de Duo.

- O Sr. Yuy apareceu carregando você e aí a Sra. Yuy teve um ataque de raiva e começou a gritar com ele e então ele perdeu a paciência e colocou ela no lugar dela. Ele disse que a partir de hoje você só receberia ordens dele e que a Sra. Yuy estava proibida de lhe dar ordens ou de despedir você. Então ele te levou para o seu quarto. – a loira terminou de falar e tudo o que Duo fez foi largar sua cabeça e deixar que ela batesse fortemente na mesa.

- Eu não posso acreditar.

- Sabe, na minha terra nós tínhamos um nome para uma situação como essa.

- ...

- Quando um patrão protege demais uma pessoa como você: bonita, inteligente e NOVA, nós chamávamos isso de assédio.

Ela não podia estar falando sério, podia?

- Me diga que não é verdade, por favor.

- É a mais pura verdade. Você está sendo assediada por Heero Yuy.

:3 :3 :3

O que mais ele podia fazer depois daquilo?

Ele estava sendo assediado por um provável assassino o qual ele tinha que desmascarar. Não era ótimo?

E o pior de tudo?

Ele tinha avisado para Treize que aquilo aconteceria.

Ele ia matar o desgraçado quando voltasse para a agência.

Mas ele tinha um problema agora.

Tédio.

Segundo Hilde, ele não podia ajudá-la no serviço de casa porque ele só poderia servir à Yuy, e no momento ele estava fora, e a única solução possível para ele era ficar ali, sentado na mesa da cozinha, com a cabeça deitada na mesma, esperando o tempo passar.

E isso era a pior coisa que podia acontecer para alguém como Duo: inquieto.

O que ele podia fazer? Ele não podia sair da casa. Não podia trabalhar. Suas coisas já estavam arrumadas e ele já investigara tudo o que era possível investigar naquele dia.

Ele estava perdido.

Talvez pudesse cozinhar algo para si.

Isso não seria considerado trabalho de casa, seria?

É claro que não. Ele ia cozinhar algo bem complicado, apenas por diversão. Estava decidido.

Mas o problema agora seria o que cozinhar!

Pronto! Ele estava mandando sua idéia para o buraco.

Resolveu se levantar antes que perdesse a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa e voltasse a dormir.

Abriu os armários, a procura de algo com o que pudesse cozinhar.

Levou em consideração que ele tinha uma necessidade incrível por chocolate e resolveu fazer algo muito doce com chocolate derramando.

Bolo de chocolate!

Simples e gostoso.

Pegou tudo o que necessitava para cozinhar e os ingredientes, que ele havia pego na geladeira, e os colocou sobre o balcão, ajeitando tudo rapidamente.

- O que está fazendo? – Hilde perguntou, desviando de Duo e indo até a pia, lavando suas mãos que estavam sujas de poeira.

- Cozinhando.

- O quê?

- Bolo.

- De quê?

- Chocolate.

- Por que?

- Por que eu estou entediado.

- E...

- E eu gosto de cozinhar.

- E...

- E eu vou lhe dar um pedaço, não se preocupe.

- Que bom! Pensei que nunca ia dizer.

- Eu nunca faria isso, Hilde... esse lugar é um saco.

- Você acha?

- Acho! Não tem nada para fazer.

- Fale por você. Eu trabalho que nem escrava aqui.

- Se eu pudesse, eu te ajudava, mas...

- Então você cozinha quando está entediado?

- Não. Eu saio e vou para algum lugar, mas eu não posso fazer isso aqui.

- Entendo.

- Hilde, nós precisamos de você lá em cima. – Dorothy falou, entrando na cozinha, puxando Hilde pelo braço.

- Guarde bolo para mim.

- Certo! – ele voltou sua atenção para o trabalho a sua frente, sorrindo feliz por finalmente ter algo o que fazer.

:3 :3 :3

Heero andou pelas ruas, tentando limpar, desesperadamente, sua mão em seu casaco.

Ele deveria ter usado luvas.

Nunca mais ia fazer aquilo porque Lady Une pedira.

Nunca.

Entrou em seu carro, conseguindo, finalmente, limpar sua mão do sangue seco.

Ele odiava sangue seco!

Resmungou algo antes de ligar o carro e dar a ré, ao mesmo tempo que observava a multidão se formar do lado de fora do prédio. Pegou seu celular no banco do passageiro, discando um número de três dígitos.

- Missão cumprida.

:3 :3 :3

O japonês entrou apressado na casa, batendo a porta atrás de si, jogando seu casaco sobre o cabide da porta, tendo pressa para lavar suas mãos.

- Hilde! Hilde! – chamou, quase desesperado, procurando a moça pela área de empregados.

- O que foi? – ela respondeu, saindo da cozinha e indo até ele, que ainda segurava sua mão, estancando o sangue que escorria.

- Dê um jeito nisso, rápido. – ele mostrou a mão, levantando a manga da camisa, deixando à mostra um grande corte.

- Você se feriu? Mas era uma missão tão simples. – ela sussurrou, puxando-o para uma sala perto da cozinha que estava empilhada de caixas. Afastou algumas, encontrando uma caixa de ferro branca, abrindo-a, tirando do meio de seus materiais, uma caixa de primeiros socorros especiais, tirando lá de dentro os materiais necessários para a sutura do ferimento, fazendo tudo com habilidade.

- Eu completei a missão, mas eu não contava com os amiguinhos dele. Eles me seguiram e eu tive que e livrar deles, e acabei cortando meu braço.

- Mesmo assim, isso não seria suficiente para que você se ferisse. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

- Eu estava distraído.

- Com o quê?

- ...

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Com sua nova assistente?

- Já terminou? – ele a cortou rapidamente, tratando de finalizar ele mesmo, a sutura de seu ferimento.

- Então eu acertei, não é?

- Andou comendo em serviço? – ele a cortou novamente, pegando o pano que ela lhe estendia e limpando o sangue que escorria.

- Andei. Duo cozinhou e eu não consegui resistir.

- Duo cozinhou?

- Ela cozinha como os deuses, sabia? O bolo de chocolate dela é delicioso.

- Você andou comendo bolo de chocolate?

- Não só eu. Todos.

- Se Relena souber vocês vão estar em sérios apuros.

- Olha... se você quiser, ainda tem bolo na cozinha. – ela falou rindo e a carranca de Heero aumentou.

- Cale a boca, eu tenho coisas para fazer.

- Tipo o quê?

- Meu trabalho. – ele falou seco e afastou a garota para um lado, saindo da sala, tendo cuidado para que ninguém o visse.

- Eu sei que você quer bolo.

:3 :3 :3

Heero sentou-se na frente de seu laptop, já com seu braço enfaixado, escondido pela manga da camisa. Ligou o aparelho, abrindo o trabalho que fazia.

Digitou alguns dados sobre um novo software que estava desenvolvendo, mas não demorou muito para que sua atenção mudasse o rumo, voltando-se para um certo americano de olhos violetas.

Olhou para a tela de seu laptop, decidindo o que fazer. Sorriu quando chegou a uma conclusão, abrindo um de seus arquivos. Digitou sua senha, fazendo o arquivo se abrir rapidamente.

Arquivo de Vídeo DM.

Duo Maxwell.

A tela do programa ficou preta por alguns segundos antes de tomar uma cor escura e ir clareando aos poucos, revelando a imagem de Duo, que estava ajoelhado na frente de sua mala.

Sorriu, sabendo o que viria depois.

Duo se levantou, indo para sua cama, sentando-se nela. Cruzou as pernas de forma sedutora, tirando seus sapatos antes de tirar as longas meias escuras, revelando a pele branca e as coxas grossas.

O sorriso de Heero aumentou, observando, na tela do computador, Duo se levantar e tirar o avental de seu vestido, para logo depois abrir o zíper e revelar as costas bem trabalhadas enquanto o tecido pesado escorregava até o chão, maravilhando Heero.

Era incrível a sensualidade daquele garoto.

Ele nunca vira ninguém tão lindo e sexy como ele.

Ele era um verdadeiro pecado.

Um pecado que podia tirar sua vida.

Ouviu a porta de seu escritório se abrir e rapidamente fechou o programa, voltando ao programa em que trabalhava.

A figura alta e esbelta de Duo entrou no cômodo, trazendo uma bandeja consigo em suas mãos e um sorriso em sua boca.

- Olá! Pensei que estava com fome. – ele comentou, colocando a bandeja em um canto vazio da mesa de Heero.

- Na verdade não, mas tudo bem.

- Mesmo? Fui eu que cozinhou. – apontou para o bolo de chocolate e o chá na badeja, fazendo uma cara decepcionada. Heero suspirou simplesmente e se deu por vencido, trazendo a bandeja para perto de si, desligando o computador. – gostou?

- Sim. – ele respondeu seco, tomando um gole de chá.

- Sr... o Sr. tem alguma ordem para mim?

- Ordem? – Duo balançou a cabeça em uma afirmação e Heero o olhou, tentando lembrar se havia algo que Duo pudesse fazer. – Acho que não. Por que?

- Hn... é que eu estou sem nada para fazer e eu me sinto mal com isso.

- Está entediada? – Duo balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Heero. – Gosta de cozinhar?

- Muito.

- Então poderia cuidar do jantar essa noite? – o sorriso na cara de Duo ficou maior, o que fez Heero sorrir e suspirar.

- Muito obrigada. – sorriu alegre, dando a volta na mesa, chegando perto de Heero. E para a surpresa do japonês, Duo beijou levemente a bochecha do patrão, saindo da sala logo em seguida.

:3 :3 :3

- Está feliz demais! – Hilde comentou, continuado a cortar o pimentão em suas mãos.

- Arranjei algo para fazer.

- Sério? O quê?

- Pode largar esse pimentão e mandar todos saírem de minha cozinha porque o jantar hoje é por minha conta.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou. O Sr. Yuy me mandou cuidar do jantar. Por isso, saiam. – ele disse em um tom autoritário e ao mesmo tempo divertido, fazendo todos largarem suas tarefas felizes deixando a cozinha.

Pelo menos ele já tinha tomado conta do tédio.

:3 :3 :3

- Onde está Heero? – Relena perguntou, se sentando na mesa de jantar pontualmente, vendo a mesa posta à sua frente.

- Está no escritório, Sra.. – Hilde sentenciou, se aproximando da mesa, já adiantando a ordem da garota.

- Vá chamá-lo.

- Certo. – a garota rapidamente saiu do cômodo, subindo as escadas em direção ao escritório de Heero, voltando minutos depois com o patrão do lado.

Heero nada disse, apenas se sentou em seu costumeiro lugar na cabeceira da mesa, lançado um olhar furtivo para Duo, que nada percebeu.

- Srta. Maxwell.

- Sim? – Duo levantou o olhar, olhando para o japonês e evitando o olhar da loira, observando o sorriso que se formava no rosto do moreno de olhos azuis.

- Sente-se. – tanto Relena quanto Duo arregalaram seus olhos. Heero estava com um sorriso em seu rosto e fez um gesto largo com a mão, convidando-o a se sentar.

Foi com passos hesitantes que ele se dirigiu até a mesa, se sentando no lugar que Heero lhe indicava, ao seu lado.

Heero lhe sorriu, coisa que nunca acontecia, e afastou ligeiramente a sua cadeira para mais perto de Duo.

- O que está fazendo, Heero? – a loira perguntou, olhando-o com um olhar raivoso. Ele nem mesmo fez questão de se virar. Se voltou para a fileira de empregados que estavam perto da parede.

- Podem se retirar. Se precisar eu os chamarei. – e com um gesto de mão eles se foram, deixando Relena mais inconformada.

- Heero! – ela chamou, e por mais estranho que parecesse, ele se virou para ela com um olhar calmo, o que acalmou a garota, mas seu olhar logo voltou quando ele continuou a falar.

- Quando eu disse para eles se retirarem, eu também me referi a você.

- O quê? Você...

- Retire-se. – sua voz saiu seca e autoritária e ela se levantou, jogando o guardanapo na cadeira, sem sair do lugar.

- Se você fizer isso, você não dorme em nosso quarto hoje.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu agradeceria se você fizesse isso. – ele sorriu e ela bufou, saindo raivosa do cômodo.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. Ela é sua mulher. – o americano disse, encarando-o.

- Só no papel. Nunca quis me casar com ela.

- E então, por que você se casou com ela?

- Casamento familiar. Não tive escolha.

- Entendo... – desviou o olhar para o lado e manteve os ouvidos abertos a qualquer coisa que Heero lhe dissesse. Olhou para o bracelete negro em seu pulso e notou a imperceptível luz amarela que brilhava dentro da esmeralda.

Tinha sido uma boa ligar o gravador.

Talvez aquilo pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Não amo Relena e nunca amei. – ele disse e Duo se virou para Heero, notando o olhar cheio de luxúria de Heero que se aproximava. Seus dedos, instintivamente, alcançaram seu bracelete, desligando o gravador.

Ele sentia.

Aquele momento era só seu.

Fechou seus olhos e inclinou-se para frente, abrindo ligeiramente os lábios, como um convite pra Heero, que prontamente aceitou.

Os lábios do homem mais velho se aproximaram e tocaram os seus, cobrindo-os. Heero sugou o lábio inferior de Duo, lambendo-o logo em seguida. Os lábios de Duo se entreabriram, dando passagem para a língua de Heero, que rapidamente adentrou a cavidade úmida, explorando-a. Duo sorriu entre o beijo e ele soube de duas coisas naquele momento:

Aquela sua história com Heero não teria mais volta.

E Treize o mataria.

:3 :3 :3

Duo passou o resto da semana fugindo de Heero, que continuava assediando-o. Não que ele não quisesse ficar com Heero, mas aquilo não era certo e ele estava procurando uma relação séria com alguém que ele gostasse.

E não só sexo – como Heero aparentava querer – com um suspeito! O que era pior.

Não precisava dizer que ele nunca gostara tanto de ter milhares de coisas para fazer. Mesmo que tenham sido coisas que Heero necessitava, mas mesmo assim ele agradecera.

Não acreditava que Heero pudesse ser tão persuasivo. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes Heero o imprensara na parede e tentara agarrá-lo, mas ele sempre escapava com um sorriso no rosto, o que parecia incitar Heero a continuar perseguindo-o, mas ele não podia evitar.

Era muito divertido ver a cara frustrada de Heero toda vez que ele se livrava dos lábios de Heero. E o melhor de tudo?

Relena não sabia de nada.

E mesmo assim, a loira ficava frustrada.

Mas aquilo não importava. O que importava era que depois de uma semana na casa de Yuy ele teria uma noite de folga.

A única noite de folga no mês.

E Treize lhe enviara uma missão extra.

Com tanta gente para fazer aquilo!

Era sempre ele que pagava o pato. Sempre!

A única coisa que prestava naquela missão era que era em uma boate. Seu ambiente de origem.

Música, nuvens, pessoas, barulho. Aquilo sim era Duo Maxwell. E não um patrão tarado que tentava atacá-lo toda vez que ele estava sozinho. Por falar nisso...

Heero não tinha tentado atacá-lo naquele dia.

Para falar a verdade, ele não havia visto Heero já fazia algum tempo.

Será que ele havia saído?

Não importava. Naquele momento ele devia se arrumar e sair logo de uma vez para matar seja lá quem fosse.

Seduzir e matar.

Existia missão mais fácil?

E ele ainda teria tempo para dançar um pouco antes de voltar. Aquela missão estava ficando cada vez melhor.

:3 :3 :3

Ele entrou na boate lotada, localizando, rapidamente o seu alvo, que por um acaso, o observava.

Sorriu predatoriamente e andou até ele, rebolando os quadris sensualmente, fazendo a atenção do homem ser voltada para ele.

A missão já tinha começado bem.

O casaco balançou a medida que ele andava e agradeceu mentalmente por ter pensado em seguir carreira de modelo na adolescência. Aquelas aulas de desfile tinham valido à pena.

O homem olhava suas pernas e seus quadris com atenção, para só depois subir e observar o resto do conjunto.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou sensualmente, encostado no balcão com um olhar sedutor e um sorriso infantil.

- Claro. – Duo se sentou no banco e inclinou-se no balcão, pegando o copo de cerveja do homem, bebendo-a e deixando algumas gotas escorrerem por seu pescoço, sem se importar em limpá-las.

- Me paga uma bebida? – ele nem mesmo esperou uma resposta e pediu uma cerveja do atendente, que logo foi entregue. Ele passou os dedos nos lábios, chamando o olhar dele para sua boca, o que o fez sorrir. Pegou a Scarloff1 e a levou até os lábios, tomando um gole, para logo a estender ao homem que continuava fascinado.

Ele a pegou mecanicamente e tomou um longo gole.

O que ele não percebeu foi o sorriso macabro que Duo tinha no rosto.

- Ele paga a conta. – avisou para o garçom, se aproximando do homem e sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Tchau, otário.

Se distanciou durante algum tempo, e de um dos cantos da boate ele pôde ver sua vitima cambaleando até a saída da boate e vomitando. Aquele cara tinha sido idiota o suficiente para não perceber que ele não havia tomado um gole sequer da bebida ou que sua boca estava ocupada quando ele "bebeu"? Era mesmo um imbecil.

Missão cumprida.

- Ótima missão, Maxwell.

- Chang! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Pergunte à ele. – apontou para Quatre, que só agora Duo havia percebido, que estava atrás de WuFei... assim como Trowa. E Treize.

- O que diabos vocês estavam fazendo aqui?

- Nós viemos nos divertir. Como Treize me disse que você tinha uma missão para cumprir aqui hoje e como ela era extremamente fácil, eu achei que todos nós podíamos vir para cá e nos divertir. Faz tempo que não saímos juntos. – falou rapidamente, puxando Trowa pela mão para um lado, sem deixar espaço para perguntas ou reclamações.

Treize nada falou e WuFei o levou para a mesa onde Trowa e Quatre estava.

Como ele podia recusar um convite daqueles?

Seguiu os amigos para uma mesa perto do bar e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras altas da mesa.

Ele estava segurando vela.

De novo.

Não foi surpresa que depois de algum tempo Trowa e Quatre estavam, descaradamente, aos beijos e WuFei e Treize tinham ido para a pista de dança que, na opinião de Duo, era o melhor para se agarrar que ninguém ligava.

E ele estava ali, sentado na mesa, batendo os dedos na superfície plana, criando um som irritante.

- Pois é... alguma novidade? – Não foi surpresa quando os dois o ignoraram e continuaram se agarrando. A única coisa que tinha mudado nos dois últimos segundos era que a mão de Trowa agora estava na nádega de Quatre. – Não? Eu tenho uma... não querem saber? Bem... Yuy está me assediando direto, sabia? ... Certo. Então eu vou dançar. – se levantou da cadeira e seguiu na direção da pista de dança.

A única coisa que Shinigami não percebeu era que alguém o observava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Aquela seria sua noite.

:3 :3 :3

Duo movia seu corpo freneticamente entre as pessoas que tentavam, sem sucesso, tocá-lo.

A um canto ele podia ver WuFei e Treize se agarrando, e assim como Trowa e Quatre, o ignorando.

Será que ele não merecia ter um namorado!

Balançou seu corpo de modo mais sensual, e para sua surpresa, ele sentiu alguém agarrar sua cintura e se mover no mesmo ritmo que ele.

Os abusados não chegavam tão longe.

Olhou sobre o ombro para ver quem dançava com ele e para sua surpresa, ele encontrou...

Yuy!

Heero Yuy!

O que ele fazia ali? Em uma boate? Dançando com ele?

- Mas o que...

- Também mereço um dia de folga.

- Você me seguiu!

- Não! Foi uma coincidência.

- Não acredito em coincidências.

- Então isso deve ser o destino.

- Não culpe o destino. – Duo falou brusco, se afastando das mãos de Yuy e saindo devagar da pista de dança.

- Não quer ficar comigo?

- Você é meu chefe.

- Não essa noite.

- Procure outra. Você já me atormenta demais durante o trabalho.

- Você está só.

- Estou com meus amigos. – Heero segurou a mão de Duo, puxando-o para perto de si no exato momento em que uma música lenta começava. Olhou para os lados e ao longe pôde contemplar Treize e WuFei que continuavam no mesmo lugar e Quatre e Trowa que seguiam para a pista de dança.

- Não estou vendo eles!

- Pois eu estou. – sentiu sua cintura ser puxada para perto do corpo de Yuy e ele tremeu. O que diabos faria se Yuy sentisse o seu... o seu... amiguinho?

- Mas eles não estão aqui e seria uma falta de educação te deixar aqui, sem ninguém.

- Vá atormentar outro. Tem mulheres muito mais bonitas do que eu por aí.

- Não há... – sussurrou no ouvido de Duo e com um sorriso ele continuou falando. – E por que eu iria querer uma mulher se eu tenho um homem tão bonito como você aqui? – os olhos violetas se arregalaram e ele se afastou de Yuy, encarando-o assustado.

- Como...

- Não importa. O que importa é que eu não quero outro. O que eu quero nesse momento é o que eu fiz naquele jantar. – ele se aproximou de um Duo ainda atônito e não pediu permissão, apenas beijou-o. Duo finalmente acordou de seu transe e tentou afastar Yuy de perto de si de todas as formas possíveis, mas o japonês era forte demais. A resistência de Duo acabou no exato momento em que a língua de Heero invadiu sua boca, acariciando sua própria. Suas mãos penderam ao lado de seu corpo antes de encontrar seu caminho para o pescoço de Yuy, correspondendo ao beijo.

Ah! Como ele adorava quando Yuy o beijava.

:3 :3 :3

- Treize. O que você vai fazer sobre aquilo?

- Vou mudar a missão de Duo.

:3 :3 :3

Os lábios se separaram lentamente, bem como seus olhos se abriram, encarando os da frente.

- Já conseguiu o que queria. Agora me deixe.

- Eu não consegui tudo o que queria... fique comigo essa noite.

- Como você soube que eu sou homem? – mudou de assunto, encarando Heero nos olhos e o japonês sorriu.

- Nenhuma mulher tem o que você tem no pescoço.

Maldito gogó!

- Fique comigo essa noite.

- Você é casado.

- Não amo minha mulher.

- Você é meu patrão.

- E eu quero você. Problema resolvido. – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto, o que foi capaz de fazer a barreira de Duo desmoronar.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender amanhã.

- Deixe para se arrepender daqui a uma semana, assim que eu deixar você ir. – Duo soltou um sorriso e segurou o pescoço de Heero, voltando a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez movendo os corpos no som da música.

:3 :3 :3

- Aquele ali é o Duo? – um Quatre eufórico perguntou, apontando para a figura de Duo que beijava Heero no meio da pista de dança.

- Parece que ele se deu bem.

- Bem mal você quer dizer. – WuFei comentou, se aproximando dos dois, parando ao seu lado e observando o americano, sendo seguido por Treize, que ainda segurava sua cintura.

- O que você quer dizer? – Quatre perguntou, encarando o rosto de WuFei, que estava indiferente.

- Quem você vê lá, Trowa? – Treize perguntou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, indicando o acompanhante de Duo. Trowa estreitou os olhos e quando finalmente percebeu quem era, soltou um palavrão alto.

- Puta que pariu.

- O que foi?

- Aquele é Heero Yuy.

:3 :3 :3

- O que você está olhando? – Duo perguntou, notando que Heero observava algo em seu rosto.

- Seus olhos.

- O que têm eles?

- São... maravilhosos. – Duo sorriu ante o elogio, o que fez Heero se fascinar mais.

Aquele garoto era simplesmente lindo.

Ele sabia que ele não podia ter qualquer tipo de relação com Duo ou com qualquer outro suspeito, mas ele não podia evitar. Aquele garoto o havia conquistado de uma só vez.

Ele estava amando.

- Yuy?

- Hn?

- Por que você se interessou por mim?

- Você é a resposta ambulante.

- Estou falando sério.

- Não sei. Você me fascinou desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. Foi isso.

- E o que você quer comigo? Uma noite sem compromisso? Uma aventura? Uma boa noite de sexo? – perguntou a última com ênfase, fazendo Heero perceber que aquilo ele não teria de jeito nenhum.

- ...

- Responda.

- Quero mais do que você possa imaginar.

- Então é mais do que eu posso te dar. – falou, ligeiramente triste, fazendo Heero traze-lo para mais perto.

- Não se precipite. Talvez seja algo que esteja ao seu alcance. – juntou seus lábios novamente e Duo se agarrou nele, sentindo a euforia invadir seu corpo.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Aquilo era errado.

Yuy era casado. Ele era um suspeito.

E era seu patrão.

Podia ser pior?

Podia.

Ele sentia que aquilo não ficaria só em beijos. Iria muito além daquilo. Talvez mais longe do que ele podia agüentar.

- O que foi? – foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz rouca de Yuy que sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não foi nada... eu sou estou com sede. – Yuy sorriu e o puxou pela mão para fora da pista de dança em direção ao bar, fazendo-o se encostar no balcão.

- O que você vai querer? – Duo o olhou atônito e sorriu. Yuy realmente tinha caído naquela?

- Scarloff. – o garçom fez que sim com a cabeça e foi buscar a bebida requisitada, deixando Heero a observar Duo, encostado no balcão.

O casaco preto de couro que ia até o meio das longas coxas, a calça de brim preta e a regata negra que ele usava, deixando a parte dos ombros que não era coberta pelo casaco à mostra.

- Aproveitando a visão? – perguntou, notando que Yuy o observava descaradamente.

- Não posso ver tantas formas assim naquele vestido.

- Culpe sua mulher. – agradeceu ao garçom que trazia sua Scarloff e tomou um longo gole.

- Acho que vou mudar o uniforme.

- O quê? Vai me deixar nu?

- Talvez... – Heero sorriu predatoriamente e Duo desviou o rosto, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é um tarado.

- E você é gostoso. – Heero se aproximou e segurou Duo pela cintura, beijando-o de modo selvagem e apaixonante.

Aquela era uma paixão avassaladora.

Ele estava apaixonado por Heero.

E estava fudido.

:3 :3 :3

- É um problema.

- Ponha problema nisso, Quatre. – o chinês comentou e cruzou os braços, se encostando em Treize, que o segurou pela cintura e beijou sua cabeça, com seu olhar preocupado em Duo.

- O que você vai fazer, Treize?

- Já disse, Trowa. Eu vou mudar a missão de Duo. Eu só espero que funcione.

- O que vai fazer? – o loiro perguntou, dando uma última olhada em Duo.

- O que Duo quizer.

:3 :3 :3

- Já está tarde. Eu preciso ir.

- Não. – o japonês reclamou, segurando Duo no balcão com suas mãos.

- Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã.

- Você trabalha para mim. Não tem problema você chegar atrasado.

- Só fico se me der um aumento. – Heero sorriu ante as palavras do outro e o abraçou de forma firme.

- Vou te dar muito mais do que um simples aumento.

:3 :3 :3

Duo, ainda de olhos fechados, contraiu seu rosto devido à luz do Sol que batia em seu rosto, devido à abertura das cortinas.

Como ele odiava luz logo de manhã.

Levantou-se da cama devagar, sentando-se e olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado, que para a sua surpresa, estava deitado calmamente, observando-o.

- Já está acordado?

- Não consigo dormir com você ao meu lado.

- E isso é bom ou ruim?

- Desde que eu esteja ao seu lado, tudo é ótimo. – ele se sentou na cama e chegou mais perto de Duo, abraçando-o e beijando seu pescoço com suavidade.

A noite anterior fora maravilhosa.

Ele, depois de muita insistência por parte de Heero, decidira ficar na boate, até que, depois de boas horas, eles decidiram voltar e Heero o levou de volta.

Iriam se separar na escada, mas Heero havia sido insistente e convencido Duo a dormir com ele em um dos quartos de hóspede. O americano hesitou no início, com medo do que Heero poderia fazer, mas ao notar que o que Heero queria era dormir, no sentindo literal, ele relaxou e aproveitou sua noite com o japonês.

Que por um acaso havia sido a melhor de sua vida.

Mas agora ele estava ali, pronto para deixar Yuy naquela cama e voltar a procurar os livros dele, se não fosse por um único fator: ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo japonês.

Afastou Heero de seu pescoço e sorriu, se levantando e ajeitando suas roupas amassadas.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Trabalhar. – sentiu seu braço ser puxado bruscamente, sendo jogado na cama, tendo o corpo de Heero sobre o seu.

- Você não vai sair daqui tão cedo.

- Me dê um bom motivo para que eu fique.

- Eu estou aqui.

- Vou repetir: me dê um bom motivo para ficar.

- Eu mando em você.

- Vou embora.

- Um bom motivo? Que tal eu estar apaixonado por você?

:3 :3 :3

O que diabos ele devia fazer agora?

Ele tinha se metido na maior enrascada de sua vida!

Heero disse que estava apaixonado por ele! Aquilo era possível? Sendo possível ou não ele não poderia retribuir, gostando ou não do japonês.

Ele era o suspeito mor em uma investigação que moveria a vida de milhares de pessoas! O único jeito dele se envolver com Yuy era se Treize mandasse, e olhe lá!

E tinha sido por esse motivo que quando Heero se declarara, Duo empurrara o japonês para longe e saíra correndo do quarto, ignorando todos os chamados de Heero ao longo do dia, para o que é que fosse, ele apenas inventava uma desculpa qualquer e mandava alguém em seu lugar.

Estava sendo infantil, era verdade. Ele deveria enfrentar aquilo como um homem, coisa que ele não estava fazendo, mas quando se tratava do coração, ele não podia manter sua pose.

Era verdade que ele gostava de Heero, talvez até mais do que deveria, mas ele não poderia correspondê-lo. Era ruim demais...

Encostou a cabeça na porta fechada da cozinha, desejando logo depois que não tivesse feito aquilo, pois no momento seguinte a porta foi aberta em seu rosto, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos e cambalear até a mesa, esfregando o lugar da testa que fora atingido.

- xxxx xxx xxxxx! – soltou o palavrão alto, sentindo o hematoma na sua testa doer. Levantou o olhar e encontrou Hilde rindo de si. – não ri! Foi culpa sua!

- Desculpa.

- Deveria prestar mais atenção.

- Então da próxima vez não fique de cara para a porta.

- Esquece! Vou pegar gelo.

- Duo!

- Que?

- Tem alguém aí atrás de você.

- Alguém? – o americano se virou para a garota, encontrando o olhar atrevido dela.

- É um cara muito bonito. – ela disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você não se cansa, não?

- De quê?

- De pensar em sexo? – ele perguntou sorrindo, vendo o sorriso da garota aumentar.

- De pensar, sim. De fazer é outra história. – ele soltou um riso antes de sair da cozinha, indo em direção à porta para ver quem era o tal homem. Andou despreocupado até a porta, mas isso rapidamente mudou quando ele encontrou o tal homem na sala.

- Treize?

:3 :3 :3

Heero suspirou mais uma vez, olhando a porta a sua frente. Como ele pudera ser tão idiota de se declarar para Duo?

Ele mal conhecia o garoto. Pelo amor de Deus!

Pior! Como pudera acreditar que Duo corresponderia?

Ele fora um idiota. Um completo idiota. Talvez fosse melhor ir atrás de Duo e pedir-lhe desculpas. Quem sabe assim o americano esquecesse a noite anterior?

É! Era o melhor a se fazer.

Salvou o trabalho que fazia em seu laptop e guardou alguns papéis em uma gaveta antes de sair e descer as escadas, em direção à ala de empregados. Quem sabe Duo não estava na cozinha?

Ele nem mesmo precisou dar um passo a mais na direção da cozinha pois Duo passou pelo pé da escada com um homem alto e moreno, levando-o até a porta. O homem disse algo para Duo antes de ir embora e Duo apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Entendi. – Heero apenas observou Duo fechar a porta do topo da escada, estudando com cuidado todos os seus movimentos. E durante aquele torpor todo nunca passou pela sua cabeça que o americano era o inimigo.

- Quem era? – perguntou, chamando a atenção de Duo, que o olhou assustado, mas se recuperou logo.

- Um parente meu. – inventou rapidamente, encarando Heero do pé da escada.

- E o que queria?

- Minha mãe o mandou para ver como eu estava. – mentiu de novo, sustentando o olhar de Heero, mesmo que em seu interior ele estivesse pensando nos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Pois eu não. – rebateu, sentindo a raiva lhe invadir de novo, mas lembrou que ele tinha uma missão a cumprir, e ela envolvia Heero.

- Suba! – ordenou autoritário e Duo não viu outra saída a não ser subir e seguir Heero até o escritório dele. – feche a porta. – ordenou e Duo obedeceu, fechando a porta do escritório, não deixando nunca de encarar Heero.

- Se você for realmente falar algo, fale logo.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas. – ele falou simples, o que desarmou Duo. – eu fui um idiota e não deveria ter obrigado você a ficar comigo na noite passada. E desconsidere o que eu disse hoje de manhã. Eu não tinha o direito de colocar você contra a parede.

- Tem razão.

- Então... – coçou a nuca, olhando fixo para Duo. – então será que você poderia esquecer o que eu disse hoje? Deixar como estava. Eu não conhecendo você. Afinal, eu sou casado e...

- Não!

- O quê?

- Não vou esquecer o que você disse. – se aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios e disse baixo em um tom divertido. – Você é mesmo um idiota. – ele não deixou que Heero respondesse, apenas tomou a nuca do japonês entre suas mãos e seus lábios entre os seus, fazendo Heero sorrir entre o beijo e corresponder prontamente.

Agora eles iriam ficar juntos.

Até que seus empregos os afastassem.

Aí sim seria inevitável a separação.

CONTINUA...

1 – é a única que presta

Publiquei mais rápido do que eu mesma esperava! UAU!

Graças aos inúmeros comentários que eu recebi, aqui está o capítulo 3, saído do forno. MAS isso não quer dizer que eu vou me contentar com os últimos comentários, se não tiverem reviews suficientes, French Maid só vai continuar na mente de vocês.

Se não acreditam, esperem! 


	4. Chapter 4

**French Maid**

**Por _Sweetencore_**

:3 :3 :3

**Gênero:** U.A/ Yaoi/ OOC assinalei

**Disclaimers:** Eu tentei, uma vez, invadir o prédio da Sunrise e roubar os direitos autorais de GW, mas quando eu cheguei na frente do cofre forte, ele pedia uma senha. Eu digitei "Duo" e deu errado, eu digitei de novo e mais uma vez acusou erro. Foi aí que os policiais entraram e me levaram para a cadeia. E quando eu estava para ser deportada, o diretor da Sunrise me disse que a senha era "Heero"... . Eu não preciso dizer o quanto me remoí depois, não é? Logo, GW não é meu. E só me resta escrever fics.

:3 :3 :3

**"_Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente."_**

_M. Paglia_

:3 :3 :3

_**Capítulo 4 – Mesmo quando você sorri**_

- Duo. – chamou, fazendo o americano desviar a atenção de sua leitura para Hilde, que vinha em sua direção com uma bandeja em mãos. – Será que você poderia levar isso para o Senhor Yuy? Era minha obrigação, mas a "loirazilla" está me chamando. – praguejou, fazendo Duo rir e se levantar, tomando a bandeja de suas mãos.

- Eu levo, não tem problema. – falou com um sorriso no rosto, animado demais para alguém que não gostava de trabalhar.

Hilde o encarou Duo com intensidade, aproximando-se fitou no fundo de seus olhos:

- O que você fumou?

- Algo tão bom que você não poderia experimentar.

- Ei! – a jovem reclamou antes de o rapaz deixar o cômodo, levando a bandeja consigo.

Duo atravessou a sala rapidamente, subindo as escadas e indo na direção do escritório de Heero. Bateu na porta e sem esperar uma resposta entrou no cômodo belamente mobiliado. Sentando em sua cadeira de couro, estava o japonês, escondido atrás do laptop.

- Heero. – chamou, vendo-o levantar o olhar e lhe sorrir, colocando o laptop de lado. – Trouxe algo para você comer. – aproximou-se, retribuiu o sorriso e viu Heero se levantar, indo ao seu encontro.

O japonês tirou a bandeja de suas mãos e a colocou sobre a mesa. Voltando-se para Duo, passou suas mãos pela cintura esbelta, o trazendo para perto e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

- Estava com saudade. – comentou e Duo sorriu, voltando a beijar Heero. – Estou precisando de ajuda, será que pode ficar aqui um pouco?

- Em quê você precisa de ajuda?

- Quero que você apague meu fogo.

:3 :3 :3

- Trowa. Pode vir aqui um minuto? – o loiro pediu e em questão de segundos o moreno estava ao seu lado.

- O que foi, Quatre?

- Você notou isso? – apontou para o pequeno painel a um canto do monitor de seu computador, mostrando-lhe as minúsculas luzes acesas.

- Notar o quê?

- Isso! – falou exasperado, mostrando uma luz em um dos cantos, que ao contrário das outras estava apagada.

- Defeito?

- Não, o monitoramento desse quarto foi cortado manualmente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Duo desconectou os fios.

:3 :3 :3

Ajeitou-se melhor sobre o par de coxas grossas e fortes de Heero, sentindo os lábios do japonês abandonarem sua boca e seguir para seu pescoço. E assim como nas outras vezes, eles não passaram dali.

O já conhecido movimento de mãos de Duo impediu que as de Heero sequer tentassem ultrapassar a barreira das roupas.

- Eu tenho algo a lhe dar. – comentou, olhando nos olhos surpresos de Duo. – Eu tenho uma reunião hoje à tarde com Trowa Barton, por isso me espere em nosso quarto hoje à noite.

"_Nosso quarto_". Essas palavras fizeram Duo sorrir. Não era como se Heero tivesse largado Relena e oficializado o romance deles. Era só um dos inúmeros quartos de hospedes onde eles se encontravam, quarto esse que Duo fiz o favor de manter isolado de comunicação com a base. Afinal, era naquele cômodo que ele tinha sua intimidade com Heero, mesmo que elas não passassem de beijos e algumas explorações mais ousadas. Continuasse virgem, mas ainda assim era sua intimidade, e só envolvia a ele e Heero, e não a uma agência inteira de espionagem.

- O que é que você vai me dar?

- Se eu contar não tem graça, mas como consolação, você pode tirar à tarde de folga.

- A tarde não tem graça sem v... – interrompeu rapidamente sua frase ao ouvir o ranger da maçaneta. Saindo do colo de Heero, se recompôs rapidamente assim como o moreno.

- Com licença, Senhor Yuy. – Dorothy interrompeu, entrando no cômodo com a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito ao chefe.

- Sim? O que quer?

- Há um telefonema para Duo. – disse simplesmente, e com um aceno de cabeça saiu, deixando Duo e Heero sozinhos no cômodo.

O americano aproximou-se de Heero e beijou-lhe os lábios antes de sussurrar um _"te vejo de noite"_ e sair do cômodo.

:3 :3 :3

- Alô?

- Duo?

- Quatre? – perguntou confuso, abaixando a voz e sussurrando. – O que você está fazendo? Não sabe que esse telefone pode estar grampeado?

- Eu sei, mas eu queria saber se você poderia vir até a minha casa hoje.

- Hoje?

- Não pode?

- Posso sim.

- Então te vejo às três?

- Certo, mas eu queria...

- Você não tem escolha. Te vejo depois. – Duo soltou um suspiro derrotado e colocou o telefone no gancho.

Bem, era um telefonema particular e não tinha problema em Quatre ligar, mas... não tinha mas, ele só estava obcecado...

E agora ele tinha que ir à casa de Quatre. Ele pretendia, de início, espiar a reunião que Heero teria com Trowa, mas... ah, que fosse para o inferno. Trowa ia cuidar daquilo.

:3 :3 :3

- Aonde vai?

- Tenho a tarde de folga. Vou à casa de um amigo meu.

- Amigo. Sei...

- Pare com isso, Hilde.

- Não estou fazendo nada. Eu só acho que essa calça é um pouco justa para uma simples visita a um amigo.

- Hilde!

- Só estou comentando.

- Você nunca se cansa? – perguntou derrotado.

A garota olhou para ele com um olhar malicioso e dissimulou:

- De quê?

- De me encher o saco!

- Não! – ela riu e Duo olhou-a de modo divertido e meio espantado de uma só vez.

- Com licença. Vou me mandar.

- Depois de se divertir, não se esqueça de limpar os rastros.

- Hilde!

- Se for cozinhar fora, traz alguma coisa.

- Eu vou envenenar sua comida.

- Se continuar com o mesmo gosto...

:3 :3 :3

- Com licença, senhor Yuy. O senhor Barton está aqui. – Hilde anunciou na porta do escritório esperando pela ordem do chefe, que logo acenou a cabeça, permitindo que Trowa entrasse.

O moreno logo entrou, aproximando-se da mesa de Heero e apertando sua mão.

- Boa tarde, senhor Barton.

- Boa tarde, senhor Yuy.

- Sente-se por favor. – Trowa fez o que foi mandado e minutos depois eles discutiam avidamente sobre planos de parceria entre as duas empresas e a criação de novos softwares.

- Acredito que a parceria de nossas empresas seria muito proveitosa, senhor Yuy.

- Então acho que tenho a mesma opinião, senhor Barton. Nossa parceria seria a melhor possível. – falou e Trowa aproximou-se da mesa, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Heero não percebeu que o moreno aproveitou o momento para apoiar sua mão na mesa, atrás do laptop ligado do japonês, e conectar o pequeno dispositivo em uma das entradas do aparelho, tendo que esperar apenas alguns segundos até que ele copiasse todo o conteúdo do computador para a pequena caixa de dados que carregava no bolso.

Heero apertou a mão que lhe era estendida, e com um sorriso no rosto, selou o acordo que duraria muito mais do que ele imaginava.

:3 :3 :3

- Então... você me encheu de comida, vinho e presentes caros... eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer:

- O quê?

- O que você quer? – perguntou, rindo ao loiro que se encostou no sofá da sala com as bochechas coradas.

- Na verdade...

- Ih, lá vem coisa. – reclamou fazendo bico, olhando diretamente para Quatre.

- Eu queria um conselho.

- Sobre o quê?

- Trowa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu... er.. bem...

- Fala logo, Quatre! – Duo apressou, vendo o amigo meter a mão no bolso e tirar uma pequena caixa de dentro.

- Eu estava pensando em... pedi-lo em casamento.

:3 :3 :3

Duo entrou pela porta dos fundos, com medo de encontrar Peacecraft em algum lugar da casa.

Estava esgotado.

O loiro havia roubado grande parte da sua tarde e talvez estivesse atrasado para seu encontro com Heero, mas o japonês teria que esperar.

Ia tomar um bom banho primeiro.

Entrou em seu quarto e despiu-se pelo caminho, jogando as roupas que vestia pelo chão, já se encontrando totalmente despido quando chegou ao banheiro. Seu banho foi demorado, o que só o fez ficar mais atrasado para seu encontro com Heero. Quando finalmente se vestiu – para seu alívio, suas calças – ele seguiu apressado para o corredor onde se localizava o quarto em que ele e o japonês se encontravam. Depois de um pouco mais de dois minutos de caminhada, parou frente a porta quarto, entrando sem bater.

Duo encontrou Heero mexendo em algo sobre a cama, mas parou imediatamente quando percebeu sua presença no quarto. Com um grande sorriso ele se aproximou do americano, imprensando-o na porta e beijando-o avidamente.

Foi com satisfação que Duo retribuiu o beijo, entrelaçando o pescoço de Heero com seus braços, segurando-se nos fios macios de sua nuca. Por outro lado, o japonês viajou suas mãos pelas costas do outro garoto, descendo-as até chegar em um território proibido.

Algo despertou dentro de Duo quando ele sentiu as mãos de Heero apertarem suas nádegas, fazendo-o se afastar. O japonês estava ultrapassando o sinal de novo.

Com movimentos rápidos que ele tirou as mãos safadas de si, sorrindo para o homem mais velho.

- Cedo demais... – ele avisou, com um sorriso no rosto, o que fez o outro homem suspirar, mas logo voltar a sua expressão normal quando ouviu Duo voltar a falar: – Você disse que tinha algo para mim.

Foi a vez de Heero sorrir e imprensá-lo mais uma vez contra a porta.

- Eu tenho duas coisas a pedir a você.

- E quais seriam?

- Esse fim de semana eu irei dar uma festa formal de negócios. E dessa vez não quero nenhum de meus convidados passando fome, por isso quero que você cuide do cardápio da festa.

- Certo. E qual é a outra coisa? – viu um olhar ameno se formar no rosto de Heero e sentiu um arrepio se formar por sua coluna.

- Quero que você seja meu par nessa festa.

:3 :3 :3

- Onde está? – Treize perguntou exasperado, olhando impacientemente para um Trowa calmo que acabara de entrar no recinto.

O moreno nada falou, apenas entregou a pequena caixa preta que guardava o conteúdo do computador de Yuy para o chefe. Treize a pegou rapidamente, conectando-a ao seu próprio computador e esperando os arquivos serem carregados.

- Como foram as negociações?

- Boas.

- Essa missão está sendo mais lucrativa pra você do que pensava, hein?

- Por enquanto. Quando Yuy for pego, todo esse acordo será desfeito.

Trowa aproximou-se do computador de Treize quando os arquivos foram abertos. Seus olhos rápidos vasculharam rapidamente os documentos sem importância até chegar a um arquivo que lhe chamou a atenção. Ambos se entreolharam antes de selecionar o arquivo e a visão que tiveram fez com que rissem abertamente.

- Parece que Duo está indo bem com sua missão.

:3 :3 :3

- Seu par? ... Mas, Heero...

- Por favor, Duo.

- E Relena? – perguntou, olhando nos olhos azuis.

Aquilo não tinha sentido. Heero tinha uma esposa e deveria ir com ela, não com um "empregado" como ele.

- Eu não me importo de ser visto com você. Não é segredo para ninguém que eu não gosto de Relena... eu quero ir com você. – apesar das palavras de Heero terem tocado-o fundo, aquilo ainda era ilógico. – Eu comprei algo para você. – ele disse, ignorando a cara de Duo e o levando até a cama, onde uma grande caixa descansava.

Duo sentiu seu corpo ser levemente empurrado para frente em direção à caixa que ele, hesitantemente, abriu, encontrando um embrulho. Desfazendo cuidadosamente o laço, encontrou um vestido da cor do mar.

- Qual a sua resposta agora?

:3 :3 :3

- O que era tão importante para que eu viesse correndo?

- Dê uma olhada nisso, Winner. – WuFei apontou para a tela do computador, segurando o riso.

- O quê? – perguntou curioso, vendo o namorado abrir o arquivo. Alguns segundos depois as imagens começaram a passar, e um riso frenético ecoou pelo lugar. – Ele sabe disso?

:3 :3 :3

- Mas, Heero...

- Por favor.

- Eu... eu... certo! Eu vou com você! – falou sorrindo, para segundos depois ter sua boca atacada pelo beijo selvagem do japonês, que tinha um sorriso igual delineando seus lábios.

- Você não vai se arrepender. Vais ser a minha chance de dizer a todos que eu te amo.

- Hee-chan!

- He.. e-chan? Onde, diabos você ouviu isso?

- Era como sua mãe te chamava!

- E como diabos você soube disso?

- Hilde me disse!

- Hilde?

- É!

- É hoje que ela perde o emprego.

:3 :3 :3

O Homem segurou o casaco acima do nível do chão, evitando que o sangue o sujasse. Não pagara milhares naquele casaco para que fosse maculado pelo sangue da ralé.

Ajeitando os óculos escuros, sorriu para a mulher apavorada atrás do balcão, encolhida e sussurrando pedidos de misericórdia.

Sorrindo para ela, ajeitou os cabelos que caiam sobre os olhos, passando uma imagem calma à moça.

- Você está bem? – ela, ainda meio temerosa, afirmou que sim com um menear de cabeça, e se encolheu mais contra a parede. – Não precisa ter medo. Eu não vou fazer nada com você. – ela pareceu hesitar por um instante, mas quando o homem continuou a falar, ela sorriu. – Venha, eu vou lhe tirar daqui.

Ela se levantou devagar com um sorriso fraco. Estendeu a mão para o homem inclinado no balcão, facilitando sua passagem. A jovem mulher não teve tempo de completar o fraco sorriso em seu rosto. Segundos depois foi jogada no chão com o ferimento de bala aberto em sua testa.

- Não gosto de matar mulheres infelizes.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, ajeitou os óculos escuros que lhe caiam tão bem. Passando por cima do corpo recém morto da jovem mulher, recolheu a pequena pilha de papel que todos aqueles inúteis tentavam, inutilmente, proteger.

Guardando os papéis no bolso interno do casaco, sorriu para a câmera de segurança interna que ele, propositalmente, deixara ligada.

Já estava na hora de ir embora.

:3 :3 :3

Duo entrou em seu quarto praticamente saltitando de felicidade, contente pelo convite feito por Heero. Embora tenha relutado em aceitar, o fizera imensamente feliz, pois significava que o japonês realmente o amava de modo a oficializar o relacionamento deles perante todos. Não importava que fosse um simples "empregado". Ele estava disposto a admitir que o amava, e que Relena não era nada para ele.

Nada, apenas a mulher com quem ele se casou.

Jogando-se na cama de uma só vez, fez com que ela batesse contra a parede, ouvindo um baque surdo segundos depois. Apressado, virou-se para ver o causador do barulho, achando o livro que tanto amava jogado no chão. Deveria ter caído do criado mudo, pensou, pegando o livro em mãos e abraçando o grosso volume em seus braços.

"_Yume no Kodomo"_, por Odin Lowe.

Poderia existir pessoa melhor?

Sim, Heero!

:3 :3 :3

- Missão cumprida, base.

- _"Ótimo, operador. Está com os papéis em mãos?"_

- Positivo, base.

- "_Perfeito, operador. Execute retorno imediato."_

- Confirmado.

Desligou o celular e o colocou em seu bolso, passando sua mão pelo bolso interno do casco para confirmar se os papéis ainda estavam ali. Os cabelos balançavam ao vento e seus dentes brancos apareciam ante o sorriso vitorioso. Olhando ao redor na movimentada rua, recuou o passo quando um motociclista apressado quase o atropelou.

Meneando a cabeça numa negativa, pensou na falta de cuidado dos motoristas de hoje em dia, e segundos depois se pegou rindo daquele pensamento.

"Hoje em dia"? O que ele era? Um velho?!

Andou calmamente pelas ruas tendo que tirar, uma vez ou outra, os teimosos fios que caiam displicentes por seu rosto. Talvez fosse melhor cortá-los de uma vez, pensou.

Não! Aquela pessoa adorava seu cabelo, principalmente a cor.

Passou pela vitrine de uma joalheria e uma jóia lhe chamou atenção. Um belo colar de diamantes, tão grande quanto o preço. Não importava. Talvez aquela pessoa gostasse. Talvez ela usasse no jantar.

É. Valeria a pena para vê-la mais bonita do que já era.

:3 :3 :3

- Vamos sair hoje à noite?

- Você está com vontade de sair? Uau! O que deu em você?

- Não sei. Só não quero vê-lo sentado aqui, trabalhando que nem um condenado na frente desse laptop.

- Isso está cheirando a empreitada.

- Vamos, Treize.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro. E depois, quem sabe nós não vamos para a minha casa onde um banho espumante e champanhe gelado nos espera... – Wufei falou sensualmente, afastando o laptop para o lado e sentando em seu colo. – O que você acha, Treize?

- Eu acho que, se nós pularmos a parte de sair, eu não trabalho pelos próximos três dias.

- Mesmo?

- Uhum.

- Então meu carro está nos esperando.

:3 :3 :3

O chinês puxou o homem atrás de si pela mão, guiando-o pela garagem a procura de seu carro, não demorando muito para achá-lo.

- Você dirige. – o chinês falou, seguindo para o banco de passageiros. Treize apenas acenou com a cabeça e antes de entrar no carro, parou para atender o celular, sendo observado por WuFei.

O homem falava apenas alguns _"sins"_ franzindo o cenho vez ou outra, o que deixou WuFei preocupado. Quando Treize finalmente desligou o telefone, o chinês, que havia deitado nos bancos da frente para observar Treize, perguntou:

- Quem era?

- J. – o semblante de WuFei mudou rapidamente de neutro para inconformado.

- Missão?

- Desculpe-me...

- Não tem problema. – o chinês ajeitou-se no banco, passando para o lado do motorista.

- Me desculpe mesmo, WuFei. Eu juro que eu apareço lá ainda essa noite. – ele tentou, mas o chinês apenas lançou-lhe um olhar e fechou a porta do lado do motorista, ligando o carro. – Eu sinto muito. – insistiu, se escorando na janela e beijando WuFei que, rapidamente, desviou e deu ré no veículo, deixando um Treize indignado parado no meio da garagem.

:3 :3 :3

O chinês bateu a porta do carro com força, fazendo as poucas pessoas que estavam na garagem parassem para olhá-lo.

Ignorando os olhares e seguindo seu caminho, entrou no elevador, praticamente socando o botão de seu andar.

Por que aquilo sempre acontecia?

Ele preparava uma noite excitante para os dois e J sempre atrapalhava com suas missões, e quando não eram elas, surgia alguma reunião.

Aquilo estava acabando com sua relação. Ele e Treize mal tinham tempo para sair, e esses empecilhos pioravam a situação.

WuFei não agüentava mais.

:3 :3 :3

- Trowa... – chamou fracamente pelo moreno através da linha telefônica.

Ele tinha acabado de completar mais uma missão e durante todo o decorrer da noite ele havia pensado sobre aquilo. Já tinha conversado a respeito com Duo e faria o que o amigo lhe aconselhou.

_- O que aconteceu, amor?_

- Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você o mais rápido possível...

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não. Sim! Quer dizer... eu falo assim que nós nos encontrarmos.

- _Você está me preocupando, amor._

- _Não se preocupe, não é nada sério... quer dizer, é! Mas não é o que você está pensando!_

- _Você parece confuso... vamos nos encontrar amanhã, certo? No mesmo restaurante de sempre._

- Certo...

:3 :3 :3

Observar a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente o fez sorrir, pois as coisas andavam de acordo com os seus planos.

Os olhos azuis desviaram-se do garoto que estava a observar. Começaria a colocar seu plano em prática.

:3 :3 :3

- Hilde?

- Sim?

- Você viu meu marido? – a loira perguntou, colocando apenas a cabeça dentro da cozinha.

- Não, senhora.

- E onde está Maxwell?

- Também não sei, minha senhora. – ela respondeu, sabendo que sua resposta deixaria a patroa muito brava.

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas de modo raivoso, olhando em volta para ver se tinha algum rastro de Maxwell. Nada falou antes de sair da cozinha sem deixar de bater batendo seu salto fino no piso, subindo as escadas com uma fúria descontrolável.

Ela seguiu o corredor de seu quarto, abrindo a porta do mesmo com força, encontrando-o vazio. Não pensou duas vezes antes de descer novamente as escadas, seguindo para a ala de empregados quase que imediatamente.

Tentou puxar da memória o caminho para o quarto de Duo, o encontrando com certa dificuldade. Não se dignou a bater na porta, apenas a abriu para encontrar o quarto na escuridão.

Tateou a parede do quarto com certa urgência, achando o interruptor e ligando a luz, encontrou Duo deitado na cama e dormindo. Ela andou até ele, e não se importando com as boas maneiras, chutou o rapaz com a ponta do salto fino, o acordando de imediato.

Duo abriu os olhos assustado, levantando sobressaltado. Para sua infelicidade, não estava usando nada além da roupa de baixo. Em meio ao seu desespero, nem raciocinou a respeito de que o estaria acordando daquela forma brusca, querendo apenas esconder-se atrás de alguma coisa. Puxando um lençol, finalmente encarou a pessoa que viera lhe incomodar. Para sua surpresa e desgosto, tinha uma loira o olhando de forma furiosa.

- Senhora Yuy? – perguntou atônito.

- Onde está meu marido?

- O senhor Yuy? Eu... eu não sei.

- Não se faça de desentendida! Onde ele está? – inquiriu, confiante de que Duo tivesse a resposta.

- Eu não sei onde ele está! – repetiu, se cobrindo ainda mais com o lençol, atraindo a atenção de Relena para suas curvas, o que fez a garota ficar ainda mais furiosa.

Teria que ligar para seu 'personal trainner'!

- Eu sei que você não larga do meu marido!! Diga onde ele está!

Relena aproximou-se, pronta para desferir um tapa no rosto de Duo, mas Hilde entrou rapidamente no quarto, temendo que a patroa fizesse algo contra o rapaz.

- Senhora! O senhor Yuy acabou de chegar. Ele está lá em baixo. – informou, vendo a loira afastar-se calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

:3 :3 :3

- Heero?! Eu estava preocupada! –falou, descendo rapidamente as escadas em direção ao japonês que a olhava de modo frio. – Onde você estava?

- HILDE! – o japonês gritou pela garota, que segundos depois vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Sim? – perguntou, não precisando da resposta ao encarar o olhar de Heero.

- Venha! – chamou com extrema frialdade, ignorando a presença de Relena, e seguindo para a sala que Hilde conhecia muito bem; era o lugar onde cuidava dos ferimentos do japonês.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou já dentro da sala, com seu equipado kit de primeiros-socorros em mãos.

Heero nada disse, apenas tirou o pesado casaco que vestia, revelando suas vestes vermelhas do sangue que escorria de seu pescoço até a calça de linho. Hilde ficou preocupada imediatamente, pois nunca vira tanto sangue em assim!

- Pulou numa piscina de sangue?

- Não foi nada, eu só tive que fazer um trabalhinho e... digamos que eu furei um cano por acidente. – respondeu e Hilde olhou indignada, fazendo sinal para que ele se sentasse.

Ele apenas continuou em pé, tirando uma caixa do casaco antes de obedecer à garota.

- O que é isso?

- Algo que eu comprei no caminho. Guarde para mim até sábado. – falou autoritário e ela assentiu com, abrindo seu incrementado kit.

- Tire a camisa. – ele a obedeceu, jogando o pedaço de pano que antes era a sua camisa a um canto, deixando a jovem de boca aberta. – Deus, Heero! Que ferimentos são esses?! Eles estão horríveis!

- Só trate deles, Hilde...

- Mas... alguém jogou algo em você! Tem vidro nas suas costas!

- _Só trate_, Hilde – repetiu. – Sem perguntas...

- Em que buraco você se meteu?! O cara que você foi matar era vidraceiro?

- Não, na verdade o filho da mãe era um rico desgraçado e morava em Champs-Élysées**(1).**

- E ele tinha uma coleção de cristais ou coisa parecida?

- Não. Ele tinha uma arma que agora deve estar flutuando sobre o bueiro mais próximo.

- E por que você...

- Chega dessas malditas perguntas! Cuide dos ferimentos que eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer!

A garota nada pôde fazer além de calar-se e cuidar dos ferimentos do japonês, mesmo que em sua cabeça, algo estivesse tremendamente errado.

:3 :3 :3

Largando a arma no chão, limpou o suor de sua testa, soltando um suspiro cansado. Mesmo confiando em seus instintos, cutucou com a ponta dos pés o corpo jogado no chão, certificando-se de que ele estava mesmo morto, mas o buraco no meio da testa não deixava dúvidas.

Depois de uma rápida limpeza no local, o homem saiu da casa sorrateiramente, seguindo em direção ao seu carro.

Treize respirou fundo antes de olhar em seu relógio e constatar que passava da meia noite. A essa hora WuFei já deveria estar dormindo e, por sinal, com muita raiva. Mas ainda acalentava esperanças de que WuFei o perdoasse, afinal, não havia sido sua culpa.

Entrando rapidamente no carro, deixou a cena do crime, decidindo por passar no apartamento do chinês, mesmo que fosse só para levar uma bronca.

:3 :3 :3

Treize subiu rapidamente pelo elevador, impaciente para chegar no andar de WuFei. Assim que o transporte parou, saiu apressado, pegando sua cópia da chave e abrindo a porta, apenas para descobrir que ela estava aberta.

Tinha algo errado; WuFei não costumava ser descuidado.

Afastou a porta para que pudesse entrar, mas logo percebeu que havia algo impedindo o movimento da porta. Entrando pela brecha, encontrou o apartamento na penumbra.

Ao ligar o interruptor ao lado da entrada, deparou-se com a sala de WuFei destruída. Sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente, enquanto analisava o tamanho do estrago. Havia vidro espalhado por toda parte e os móveis estavam completamente fora do lugar, revirados.

Seu olhar seguiu pelo cômodo observando tudo, desde a estante de livros que jazia no chão ao valioso jarro que o chinês ganhou de herança, agora quebrado, revelando uma trilha de cacos que ia até uma das paredes manchada de... sangue!

Desesperado, seguiu a trilha do líquido vermelho, passando pelo corredor e revelando as paredes tingidas pelo mesmo tom, indo até o quarto de WuFei.

Girando rapidamente a maçaneta, verificou que a porta estava trancada. Aplicando força contra ela conseguiu rapidamente arromba-la.

E foi com um grande choque que focalizou a figura do chinês esparramada sobre a cama, em meio aos destroços do que um dia foi o seu quarto. Ao seu lado do corpo, a faca com a qual ele abrira os cortes em seus pulsos.

- WUFEI! – gritou, indo até ele, tendo o cuidado de tomar sua pulsação pelo pescoço pálido... ainda estava respirando.

Buscando rapidamente pelo seu celular, teclou o número da emergência, tomando o chinês em seus braços.

- Eu preciso de uma ambulância urgente!!! Estou em Champs- Élysées!!!

CONTINUA...

:3 :3 :3

**(1)** – é uma avenida muito famosa de Paris que fica perto do arco do triunfo e da torre Eiffel, dá pra perceber que só quem tem capital mora pra lá.

:3 :3 :3

_Pois é... as coisas agora ficam meio que indo para o final!! É, acharam que French Maid ia ser muito longo?! Pois não é... bem, depende do que vocês levam por longo. Só sei que a história vai acabar lá pelo capítulo sete. E se preparem que capítulo que vem tem lemon!! E muito angst... e suspense._

_Eu acho que tá meio óbvio quem é o tal homem misterioso, caso não esteja, só saibam que eu não criei nenhum novo personagem..._

_Mata!_


	5. Chapter 5

French Maid

Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ OOC

Disclaimers: Ai ai! NЦo И meu!

:3 :3 :3

⌠Amor nЦo se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente.■ M. Paglia

:3 :3 :3

CapМtulo 5 √ Heart of Gold

- WUFEI! √ gritou, indo atИ ele, tendo o cuidado de tomar sua pulsaГЦo pelo seu pescoГo, constatando, com alМvio, que ele ainda estava respirando. Buscou rapidamente seu celular no bolso, apertando o nЗmero de emergЙncia, tomando o chinЙs em seus braГos. √ Eu preciso de uma ambulБncia urgente!!! - gritou ao telefone, desesperado, se sentindo ensopado pelo sangue de WuFei. - Estou em Champs- иlysИes!!!

A rАpida confirmaГЦo veio da atendente e depois de algumas direГУes de localizaГЦo Treize desligou o telefone, buscando algo no quarto com o qual pudesse evitar que mais sangue escorresse dos ferimentos abertos.

Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, tirou o lenГol encharcado de sangue da cama, depositando WuFei sobre ela. Rasgou o pano em suas mЦos em longas tiras e as enrolou nos pulsos do chinЙs fortemente, evitando, por hora, que mais sangue o abandonasse.

Sentou-se e trouxe WuFei para seu colo, deixando cair, finalmente, as lАgrimas de desespero que estavam presas dentro de si.

Deus! WuFei nЦo podia ter tentado se matar! NЦo podia!

Por que? Por que?

Passou incontАveis minutos apenas parado ali, abraГando WuFei como se temesse que uma hora o corpo em seus braГos se tornasse frio e o deixasse, derramando suas lАgrimas, deixando-as cair sobre o corpo inconsciente do chinЙs.

O barulho de sirenes o despertou, fazendo-o se levantar com WuFei em seu colo, correndo rapidamente para fora do apartamento do chinЙs, encontrando alguns dos paramИdicos saindo rapidamente do elevador.

O barulho despertou a atenГЦo de alguns dos curiosos do andar, fazendo-os saМrem de seus apartamentos para observarem, chocados, a cena que se desenrolava.

WuFei havia sido posto rapidamente em uma maca que estava sendo carregada pelos mИdicos atИ o elevador, que seria muito mais rАpido do que utilizar as escadas, alИm de seguro.

E Treize, ainda deixando as lАgrimas caМrem, nada pТde fazer, a nЦo ser acompanhА-lo de perto.

O que dera em WuFei para que ele cometesse uma loucura daquelas?

O que havia de tЦo errado em sua vida para que ele querer tirА-la?

Ele simplesmente nЦo entendia.

:3 :3 :3

A correria pelo hospital havia sido tЦo grande quanto a de dentro da ambulБncia. O chinЙs havia sido levado diretamente para a UTI. O estado dele sС havia piorado, uma vez que o sangue voltara a escorrer em grandes quantidades durante o caminho.

Treize fora instruМdo a esperar em uma das cadeiras do corredor. Sua cabeГa pesava e parecia prestes a explodir. Seu corpo latejava pelo cansaГo da noite que passara e seus olhos formigavam pelas lАgrimas que ele ainda derramava.

WuFei deveria estar louco! Louco!

Quando ele faria aquilo em seu juМzo perfeito!?

Estava tudo indo tЦo bem... tudo...

и claro que ele tinha assuntos e missУes a resolver de vez em quando e nЦo podia ficar com ele, mas WuFei tinha que entender! Afinal, ele tambИm tinha os mesmos problemas que ele...

Seu romance ia tЦo bem... WuFei parecia estar tЦo feliz... havia momentos em que eles brigavam, assim como qualquer outro casal, mas eram brigas normais! WuFei nunca tentaria se suicidar por algo assim.

Encostou sua cabeГa na parede fria, observando o movimento leve que a sala tinha, deixando leves lАgrimas desesperadas escorrerem por seus olhos. MИdicos e enfermeiras correndo de um lado para o outro de vez em quando, atrАs de uma ou duas coisas ou de alguИm.

As imagens correram por seus olhos durante um tempo, mas logo eles comeГaram a arder e ele fora obrigado a fechА-los. E mesmo fechados, as lАgrimas continuavam caindo.

WuFei...

:3 :3 :3

Seus olhos buscaram mais uma vez o relСgio em seu pulso, apenas para voltar a encostar a cabeГa na parede.

Duas horas... duas horas naquela maldita sala de espera, sem ter uma notМcia de WuFei. E de repente, sua espera acabara.

O mИdico entrou na sala com suas vestes tingidas de vermelho, tirando as luvas das mЦos.

Treize rapidamente se adiantou, ignorando o cansaГo e dor em seus olhos. O mИdico rapidamente notou o desespero do homem Ю sua frente. Ele pТs as luvas no bolso do jaleco e olhou Treize de modo intenso.

-VocЙ que estА com o jovem que tentou se suicidar? √ falou triste, o encarando. Treize franziu as sobrancelhas e o olhou furioso.

-Ele nЦo tentou se suicidar!! WuFei nunca faria isso! √ o mИdico apenas concordou com a cabeГa, nЦo querendo contrariar o rapaz, que parecia estar em um estado extremamente confuso.

-Ele... √ comeГou, tomando coragem para falar ao homem Ю sua frente, a notМcia que tinha. √ ele chegou aqui em um estado muito grave. Ele jА havia perdido muito sangue e seus pulsos tinham cortes muito grandes. √ ele pТde ver o efeito que suas palavras faziam com o jovem. Treize sentia sua testa se encharcar de suor e as lАgrimas cairem no casaco manchado pelo sangue de WuFei.

-DIGA LOGO COMO ELE ESTа! √ o mИdico ignorou o grito e apenas voltou a falar.

-NСs tivemos que fazer uma transfusЦo de sangue e ele jА estava praticamente morto. Os batimentos cardМacos dele estavam muito fracos e seu corpo muito debilitado pela falta de sangue...

-Fei... √ sussurrou baixo, deixando que suas dores voltassem com toda a intensidade.

-NСs... √ comeГou, dessa vez menos triste, mas nЦo menos preocupado. √ nСs conseguimos salvА-lo... √ os olhos de Treize o olharam com esperanГa. Ele agarrou os ombros do homem mais baixo e gritou, com esperanГa.

-EntЦo ele estА vivo?! Me diga! Onde ele estА?? Eu quero vЙ-lo!

-Acalme-se, por favor. NСs conseguimos salvА-lo... mas ele estА em coma... √ o choque da notМcia obrigou Treize a sentar-se novamente, uma vez que suas pernas nЦo suportavam seu peso.

-C... coma?

-Sim. Durante a transfusЦo de sangue ele perdeu os sentidos e nЦo os recuperou. Tivemos que usar a respiraГЦo artificial jА que ele havia parado de respirar... NЦo sabemos por quanto tempo ele pode ficar assim. Pode durar horas, dias, ou mesmo anos. √ o moreno fechou os olhos devido Ю revelaГЦo. Seu WuFei, em coma.

Ele nЦo poderia ver seu sorriso reservado, seu olhar. NЦo poderia ouvi-lo dizer que o amava. Ele nЦo podia...

-O Sr. И parente dele? √ Treize parou um instante ante a pergunta. Encarou o mИdico com um semblante quase derrotado antes de responder.

-Sou o noivo dele. - o mИdico o olhou de modo estranho, antes de continuar.

-EntЦo eu preciso que vocЙ preencha a ficha dele. Tem problema?

-NЦo. Problema nenhum. √ respondeu contrariado, levantando-se. Havia tanto no que ele queria pensar. Ele nЦo estava nenhum pouco afim de preencher nada. Mas era necessАrio. Acompanhou o mИdico pelo caminho atИ a recepГЦo, mas parou no caminho, se voltando para o outro homem. √ Posso vЙ-lo? √ o outro homem parou, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

-Claro. Mas daqui a pouco. Ainda estamos tomando algumas providЙncias, mas assim que ele for colocado no quarto, sua entrada serА permitida. √ se aproximou do moreno, tocando em seu ombro. √ Eu sei que estА sendo difМcil para vocЙ agora, mas se precisar de um calmante... √ Treize abaixou a cabeГa inconformado, antes de concordar com a cabeГa. NЦo adiantaria reclamar. AlИm disso, ele nЦo poderia passar a noite com a cabeГa tЦo cheia como estava. Precisava se acalmar.

NЦo dormiria em paz atИ ter o chinЙs em seus braГos novamente.

AtИ lА, ele faria de tudo para saber por que WuFei tinha tentado se suicidar...

Se И que ele tinha mesmo.

:3 :3 :3

Foi guiado atИ o quarto do chinЙs por uma enfermeira que parecia nЦo ver uma cama hА dias, mas nЦo notou muito aquilo naquele momento. Tentava focar seus pensamentos em WuFei, mas ele prСprio parecia querer fugir dos fatos. Talvez porque a idИia de WuFei deitado em uma cama de hospital, em coma, lhe fosse por demais dolorosa.

Tudo sumiu de sua frente quando ele passou pela porta branca. Todos os inЗmeros pensamentos que rodavam sua mente naquele momento pareceram fugir.

Ele nЦo conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas sentir. Sentir a angЗstia que toda aquela situaГЦo causava. Inconscientemente foi atИ a cama do noivo, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras lА dispostas.

Sua mЦo procurou a mЦo fria do outro, agarrando-a com forГa, como se temesse que o outro corpo desaparecesse e a qualquer momento.

Sentiu a lАgrimas voltando a seus olhos, mas desta vez nЦo as deixou cair. Estava ao lado de WuFei desta vez. Ele precisava se mostrar forte... precisava ser forte...

Encarou o rosto desacordado do outro, o que, estranhamente, lhe trazia calma.

Pela primeira vez sua mente estava clara apenas pela presenГa do outro. Agora podia ver o quanto tivera sorte... WuFei poderia estar morto naquele momento, mas nЦo, ele estava ali, ao seu lado, mesmo que desacordado... ele estava ali.

E, definitivamente, ia fazer qualquer coisa para que WuFei pudesse acordar de novo...

Mesmo que... mesmo que... precisasse matar o desgraГado que fizera aquilo... sua mente se recusava a acreditar que o chinЙs havia feito aquilo. E alИm do quЙ, WuFei, assim como todos, tinha inimigos. O outro parecia tЦo fraco naquela noite, nada impedia que alguИm houvesse invadido o apartamento do outro e o atacara, de modo que parecesse um suicМdio.

Iria voltar no apartamento e analisar tudo delicadamente, nЦo poderia deixar aquilo como estava.

Deitou sua cabeГa na ponta da cama do chinЙs, tomando o cuidado de nЦo encostar nele. Ele parecia tЦo frАgil...

Se permitiu ficar ali por mais duas horas antes de se levantar e seguir para casa... de nada adiantaria ficar ali... atИ porque... ele tinha alguИm para matar.

CONTINUA...

Meu Deus! Sinto muito, muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo... mais de um ano sem atualizar essa fic. Estou me sentindo um lixo ., principalmente por esse capМtulo ridiculamente pequeno. Prometo que isso nЦo vai acontecer nunca mais. Jurooooooooooooo. T.T.

Por favor, gente, nЦo desistam dessa fic, ok? Prometo nЦo demorar muito, atИ porque estou de fИrias, entЦo tenho tempo livre :D.

Tchau, gente, atИ a prСxima fic (que nЦo vai demorar, juro!) --malzЦo pelo omelete de banana e queijo que saiu sem graГa porque nЦo untei a panela, nem temperei .-- 


End file.
